Une toute nouvelle vie
by Loeva
Summary: Une autre fiction Ghost Hunt mais cette fois croisé avec OuranHSHC. Mai comme personnage principale, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Un autre fic ! Yay ! Je tiens à spécifier qu'il s'agit d'un Cross over entre Ghost Hunt et Ouran.

Ni les personnages ni le concept ne m'appartiens. Je tiens l'idée du Cross over d'un autre fic (naturellement le dénouement sera totalement différent)

Rated: M (jamais sans Lemon XD)

__________________________________________

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…j'ai été acceptée…

Que faire, c'est probablement la chance de ma vie mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, de quitter mes amis, de le quitter.

Je me rends au bureau, la tête pleine de questions et de doutes. Lorsque j'entre, Naru et Lin son assis sur le canapé près de l'entrée. Peut-être devrais-je parler à Naru à propos du fait que j'ai été accepté dans une école aussi prestigieuse mais je devinais déjà ce qu'il dirait, il dirait que je suis stupide d'hésiter…

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le quitter…nous ne sortons certes pas ensemble mais cela fait quelques mois que nous couchions ensemble assez fréquemment. Naru n'est pas du genre romantique, j'aurais préféré que si, mais, le fait même qu'il couche avec moi est bon signe de sa part, non ? Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne regretterai jamais puisque que d'une certaine manière, moi aussi je profitais de lui. Même s'il n'a pas le moindre sentiment envers moi, je n'arrêterais notre affaire pour rien au monde.

Ils ne disent rien, je file à la cuisinette où je prépare un thé, Naru n'a plus besoin de me le demander, je connais ses heures et ses humeurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire celui qu'il préfère…et de le servir dans le service à thé qu'il aime le plus.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le « petit salon », il parle.

-_Mai._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je répondis un bref _« Oui ? »_

Je pose trois tasses sur la table basse que je remplis du breuvage chaud. Naru ne répond pas.

Je mets une goute de citron dans la tasse de Lin et une goute de miel dans la mienne et dans celui de Naru. Lin maugréa un bref merci puis Naru pris nos deux tasses….hein ? Pourquoi nos deux tasses.

- _Suis-moi…_dit-il doucement, sans poser de question, je le suis. Nous entrons dans son bureau et il me fait signe de m'assoir…ce que je fis.

-_Alors _? dit Naru. Je le regarde un moment, silencieuse.

-_Alors quoi ?_ Dis-je.

_-ta démission_, Je crois que mon cœur vient de se fendre, comment est-il au courant ?

_-De…de quoi tu parles ?_ Dis-je le plus innocemment possible, contrôlant ma voix du mieux que je le pus.

_-Ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi_, Mai. Sa voix était forte mais calme et posé.

-_je….je,_ je m'apprête à dire que je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parle mais…non. _Je n'ai pas encore envoyé ma réponse…_

- _Fais-le._

C'était clairement un ordre…je baisse les yeux, veut-il à ce point que je parte ?

_-je…._

-_Mai, tu sais combien de gens ont obtenus une bourse pour cette école…tu es la deuxième, vous n'êtes que deux à qui ont à donné ce privilège, tu le mérites, vas-y. _

-_Naru…_ dis-je, je m'arrête de respirer de peur de me mettre à sangloter devant lui, il me trouverait sûrement idiote si je le faisais.

-_Mai ?_

Je craque.

_-Je n'ai pas envie de partir, mes amis, mon boulot, Toi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma famille pour la deuxième fois. _

_-Mai…_dit il doucement. _Veux-tu, juste une fois ne pas en faire à ta tête et saisir ta chance_…Naru se lève, il se place derrière ma chaise où il pose doucement ses mains froide sur mes épaules ; il se penche et pose ses lèvres contre ma nuque.

-_Je_ _ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne plus jamais te revoir. _Avouais-je.

-_Arrête de gindre, veux-tu_ ? Il fit tourner ma chaise puis il me prit dans ses bras, sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Comme je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de respirer, je me mis à sangloter. Il posa brièvement ses lèvres contre les miennes puis, en me prenant par la taille, il m'obligea à me lever et il m'attira avec lui contre le mur de sa bibliothèque. C'est lui qui est contre le mur, pas moi. Il aventure prudemment ses lèvres contre ma gorge dénudé par mon décolleté. (Parce que c'est comme ca que tu compte réussir à me faire partir ?)

-_Si je pars, tu viendrais me voir parfois ?_

Pas de réponse, il caressait ma taille et continua à m'embrasser, les apparences sont trompeuses, Naru qui semble si poser et sérieux est en fait très demandant au lit (mais pas romantique). Même si notre relation ne va pas au delà de l'amitié-amélioré, il est du genre à venir me rejoindre tous les soirs, sur ce coté là, à nos début, j'avais toujours mal quelque part parce que monsieur ne voulait pas me donner une nuit de répits, il avait fini par se clamer et mon corps avait fini par s'habituer à ses assauts.

_-Si…_

Il commença à parler.

_-Si un cas se présente dans le coin, je ne m'abstiendrais pas de venir me glisser dans ton lit._

Me dit-il à l'oreille, c'était déjà mieux que rien...

J'ai arrêté de sangloter, peut-être par ce que ses mains baladeuses me donnent idée de ce qu'il essaye de faire. Cela me rend mal à laisse et je tente de le repousser, bien entendu, il me sert contre lui de plus belle. Quand ce type se met dans la tête de coucher avec moi, il ne change pas d'avis avant d'avoirs eu ce qu'il voulait. Avant que je ne puise réagir, il m'entraine sur le sol, je tente de me relever mais il me plaque contre le plancher.

-_Naru…. ?_ Dis-je, un peu effrayé par son comportement, il est certes très demandant mais il n'est pas du genre à me forcer non plus. Plus du genre à passer des heures à me provoquer. Il posa presque violement ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans son regard, je vis de l'empressement, du désir mais aussi de la tristesse. Je sus à ce moment que si je partais, je lui manquerais.

Il entreprend de défaire les premiers boutons de ma chemise, je ne l'arrête pas…Naru…Jamais, jamais au par avant il ne m'avait fait l'amour dans son bureau, même lorsque j'avais essayé, il ne voulait pas trop mélanger notre relation avec le travail, or, maintenant, il s'apprêtait à me faire l'amour sur le sol de ce bureau. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et je le sers contre moi, j'ai envie de pleurer. _« Naru._ » Dis-je tout bas. Il colle à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en achevant de m'enlever ma chemise.

Je commence à lui déboutonner la sienne lorsqu'il s'empare de mes bras et les montent au dessus de ma tête, même s'il ne les tiens plus, je ne les bouge pas d'un pouce. Il glisse ses mains sous mon dos et détache mon soutien-gorge. Je le sens s'emparer de l'un de mes tétons à l'aide de ses lèvres, il semble s'amuser, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi. Preuve que les hommes restent d'éternels bébés, d'une main il empoigne mon autre sein et se mets à le caresser tout doucement puis un peu plus fort. Heum…je gémis un peu sous ses caresses, peu à peu, je sens l'intérieure de mes cuisses s'humidifier et au creux de mon ventre, je sens comme un vide avide de lui.

Je bouge finalement mes bras afin de les repasser autour de lui. Il ne lâche pas mes seins une seule seconde, je sers mes cuisses autour de sa taille. De sa main libre, il continue à défaire lui-même sa chemise.

Nos corps son chaud, très chaud, à l'exception de ses mains qui n'ont, à mon souvenir, jamais été autre que froide. Je l'oblige à lâcher ma poitrine en l'embrassant passionnément, puis, à mon tour je descends sa gorge de mes lèvres, je l'aide à finir de retirer sa chemise puis je porte mes mains à son pantalon. Il me laisse faire, je défais la boucle de sa ceinture mais je m'arrête lorsque je sens ses mains glacés glisser sous ma jupe. J'ai envie de lui, je gémis et il semble apprécier. Il aventure ses mains jusqu'en dessous de ma culotte, s'il savait à quel point ses doigts glacés me rende dingue ! Je sers un peu plus mes cuisses autour de ses hanches. Naru. Il retire sa main de sous ma jupe puis il entreprend de me l'enlever. En même temps, je commence à lui enlever son pantalon devenu légèrement trop serré pour lui. Ils glissent, son pantalon et ma jupe. Égal à égal, ils ne nous restent que nos sous vêtement. Plus rapide que moi, Naru m'arrache presque ma culote puis je m'arrange pour que son slip aille rejoindre son pantalon.

Il recommence à m'embrasser dans le cou, sa virilité bien dure contre mon vente.

_-Naru….haum…._

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres ce qui signifiait que je devais me taire. Il glissa ces mêmes doigts entre mes cuisses. Après de longue caresse qui me firent pousser plusieurs gémissements, il les enfonçât en moi. Je lui en voulu presque de les retirer mais je fus plus que satisfaite lorsqu'il me prît, haum, Surtout n'arrête pas, n'arrête jamais. Puis, mes pensées s'embrouillent et je n'entends presque plus rien, que nos plaintes et les battements de nos cœurs. Plus, n'arrête pas ! Je perds contrôle. La seule partie de moi encore consciente est celle qui me signal que je suis en plein orgasme. Naru. Naru. Haum. Naru. Puis, je commence à revoir, à réentendre, je reprends conscience. Peu de temps après moi, Naru vient et nous nous embrassons une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le coté. Je me tourne dos à lui et il vient se blottir contre moi. Mon dos est douloureux, brulé par son frottement continu contre le tapis.

-_Naru je…._

_-tsshhhu… _fit il tout bas. Maintenant_, tu va rentrer chez toi et écrire une lettre comme quoi tu acceptes d'aller étudier là-bas, puis, tu commenceras à préparer tes choses pour..._

Je lui coupe la parole. « _Naru, je t'aime, je ne veux pas all…._ » Il pose une main contre ma bouche, m'obligeant à me taire.

_-Je sais, mais…mais ne gâche pas ta vie par amour pour moi où je te jure que je ne pose plus jamais mes mains sur toi. _

Je me tourne vers lui, en larmes, je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il m'embrasse. Puis il parla à nouveau. « _Tu vas allez faire tes valises et tu va prendre le premier train en direction de la ville où se trouve ta nouvelle école, il sera encore tôt, tu iras voir pour un petit appartement, c'est une grande ville, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver. Néanmoins, si tu as de la difficulté, je te paye l'hôtel, disons comme cadeau de bonne chance. S'ils ne veulent ne pas te laisser d'appartement parce que tu es trop jeune, nomme Lin comme garant. Je lui en ai déjà parlé, il est d'accord._

Sur ce, il attrape son pantalon et le remet, il se lève et enfile sa chemise. Je ne bouge pas alors il se penche sur moi afin de m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, je ne bouge toujours pas et c'est donc lui qui me revêtit. Il m'accompagne hors de son bureau, puis hors de la S.P.R. il m'embrasse doucement puis il me pousse sur le passage piéton.

- _Appelle-moi lorsque tu auras trouvé un appartement._

Dit-il avant de rentrer dans ses bureaux.

~*~

J'ai fait ce qu'il ma dit.

Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai écris la lettre, j'ai fais mes bagages, j'ai pris le train et je fus dans ma nouvelle ville avant treize heures. Je m'étais pris une chambre d'hôtel où j'avais laissé toutes les choses que j'avais avec moi puis je partis à la recherche d'un appartement. J'en trouve un pas trop couteux dans lequel je pourrais déménager dès le lendemain. Je me rendis à l'école Ouran, belle école. Au lieu de poster la lettre, j'avais décidé de l'amener en personne. J'ai rencontré le directeur qui m'apprit que je pouvais, si je le voulais, commencer les cours dès aujourd'hui mais je lui avais demandé quelques jours afin que je puisse m'installer. Il me l'accorda avec un grand sourire.

En sortant, j'avais croisé un grand et beau blond qui était entré toute suite après moi dans le bureau du directeur.

~*~

Je rentre à mon hôtel et comme promis, j'appelle Naru. Je lui dis que j'ai trouvé un appartement et que j'ai rencontré le directeur puis :

_-N'oublie pas de venir me voir, hein…_

_-mai…_

Je me mets de nouveau à sangloter.

_-Si tu fini par m'oublier, je te jure que je maudis cette école au mieux de ma connaissance afin que tu viennes régler le problème !_

Il rigole, il sait pourtant que j'en suis capable. Mes pouvoirs ont considérablement augmenté depuis que nous nous somme rencontré, j'ai maintenant des visions alors que suis réveillé ; passé et futur. Je suis aussi capable de fouiller les souvenirs des gens. Merci à Lin pour ses entrainements psychique!

_-Je ne pourrai probablement pas me passer de toi bien longtemps, tu m'en voudrais si je t'invitais de temps à autre dans nos cas ? _

Je ris un peu à mon tour. « _Quand tu veux, c'est quand même à toi que je dois mes dons, non ? »_

_-je ne parlais pas des dons._ Dit-il tout doucement. Nous parlâmes un peu puis, je quitte la ligne, il m'avait demandé de lui retéléphoner afin de lui donner mon nouveau numéro de téléphone et mon adresse.

Il est encore tôt mais je file au lit et je dors d'une nuit sans rêve. Il est passé dix heures lorsque j'ouvre les yeux ; après m'être douché et changé, je vais à mon nouvel apparentement avec mes deux valises, le reste de mes choses allaient arriver demain, idem pour l'électricité et l'eau chaude. Je me promène dans la maison et organise mentalement comment je vais tout placer.

De mes bagages, je sors les quelques truc que j'ai amené et je les place rapidement où ils doivent aller.

Je mets la main sur les amulettes que Bou-san m'avais préparé, comme çà, les trucs pas normal me foutent un peu la paix. Elles sont faites de perle de bois et de pierre. Alors, une près de la porte d'entrée et une où je dors. La dernière, la plus petite, je la garde sur moi comme porte bonheur.

Comme je ne peux pas vraiment faire les courses avant d'avoir le réfrigérateur, je m'offre une soirée resto.

L'électricité à été branché vers 4 heure du matin, du coup, toutes les lumières de l'appartement se sont simultanément ouvertes et je n'ai pas été capable de dormir du reste de la nuit, donc, je fini de lire le livre de classe que je devais lire à mon ancienne école.

Vers 15 heures, les types de déménagement viennent me porter le reste de mes choses, ils m'aident avec le lit, le frigo et le four puis, ils me laissent seul avec mes boites.

Je défais le tout, je sers tout. Lorsque je fini, je me fais une tasse de thé.

~*~

C'est aujourd'hui que je commence l'école. Dès que je me lève, j'appelle Naru mais tombe naturellement sur son répondeur, je lui laisse mon adresse et mon nouveau numéro de téléphone. Je me douche et m'habille. L'uniforme féminin d'Ouran est trop cher et trop laid et je n'ai donc pas l'intention de l'acheter. Je mets une jupe beige et un haut blanc puis, autours de mon cou, je glisse mon amulette.

Je marche jusqu'à l'école, il reste plus de d'une heure avant le début des cours. Je vais voir le directeur et lui appris que je compensais les semble ravis puis me fait imprimer une feuille avec le numéro de ma classe ainsi qu'une note pour mon enseignant.

Comme je suis plutôt nerveuse, je me rends toute suite à ma classe, Mon enseignante (ouais, c'est une femme) est déjà là.

Elle me jette un regard surpris puis je lui explique la situation.

-_Ah oui ! La nouvelle élève. C'est drôle, j'ai les deux seuls étudiants boursiers dans la même classe !_

Dit elle avec un grand sourire, je souris vaguement, un peu mal à l'aise…ainsi l'autre étudiant boursier est aussi dans ma classe, temps mieux, au moins je ne serai pas toute seule !

Mon enseignante continue en monologue, il n'y a encore personne d'autre donc je me sens obligé de faire semblant de l'écouter.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violement et le plus beau mec roux que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie va s'assoir à l'un des bureaux, il marmonne je ne sais quoi.

_-Kaoru ! Vous n'allez pas bien ? _

_-Hikaru ! HIKARU, Je m'appelle Hikaru pour l'amour de dieu !_

Ouf, il ne semble pas de bonne humeurs ce beau type roux, l'enseignante ne connait pas encore les noms de ses élèves ?étrange…ah…je vois, Soudain, un autre roux identique entre en crient son nom : Hikaru ! Qu'es qui te prend ?

Des jumeaux identiques, pour sur, ils étaient exactement identiques. Ils semblent se disputer…puis il s'excuse et se saute dans les bras et plein de fille venu de je ne sais où se mettent à gémir…Hein ?

Un garçon brun entre…Heum, fille, garçon ?...fille. Mon instinct me dit qu'il s'agit d'une fille et mon instinct ne fait jamais fausse route. Se doit être une espèce de travlo…

_-Haruhi-Kun !_ (Merde, elles pensent vraiment que c'est un mec !) Je pouffe de rire, des gens sortent, d'autre entrent et enfin la cloche sonne. Ceux qui son encore présent prenne siège, pas moi, je ne sais pas où aller.

_-Attention, une nouvelle élève vient d'être intégrer à vote groupe._

Ils me regardent tous.

_- Ne soit pas timide, présente-toi !_

Allez, courage, tu as exorcisé des fantômes la semaine dernière tu peux donc arriver à te présenter à cette bande de riche prétentieux !

_-Je…je m'appelle Taniyama Mai, je…ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre_.

Rire général. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui portait des lunettes dit : _On peut aider, alors, c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?_

Je rougis violement, ils rient tous encore…Naru.

_-Heum…mystérieux ?_

Dis-je, un peu incertaine, les garçons sourient et les filles se murmurent des trucs. Je porte ma main contre l'amulette à mon cou et je la sers entre mes doigts. Je suis mal à l'aise, j'ai envie de partir en courant et d'aller me refugier dans les bras de Naru (Et cela même s'il me traite encore d'idiote)

La travlo se lève.

-_Je suis Fujioka Haruhi, l'autre étudiant boursier, enchanté._

Ouais, dommage que se soit une fille…

Toutes les autres filles se mettent à marmonner : _Haruhi-Kun ! Tellement gentil !_ Et plein d'autres choses. C'est qu'elles sont vraiment toute dingues d'elle !

Haruhi poursuit _« Tu va voir, ces gens là son complètement zappé mais ont s'habituent._ »

Les jumeaux se mettent à rigoler alors les autres tentent de trouver la définition de mots « zappé ».

L'enseignante m'assigne une place et le cours débute. Puis se termine.

Les autres partent et je reste seul dans la classe, puis les cours reprennent et se terminent à nouveau. Je dine toute seul…J'ai encore mal au dos à cause de Naru et de son tapis mais pourtant, j'aimerais bien encore être sur ce dit tapis, avec lui.

___pendant ce temps___

-_Kaoru !_

_-Hikaru !_

Les murmure et gémissement de fille d'un coté, l'admiration des autres pour Haruhi, Les valses enflammé de Tamaki et d'autre encore.

_-Dit, Haruhi-Kun, tu ne trouve pas la nouvelle de notre classe un peu étrange ?_

Dit une fille assise à coté de Haruhi.

_-Elle doit être triste…_

_-Triste ? Pourquoi triste ?_ dit une autres.

_-Elle à changé d'école, de ville je crois, elle vient surement de perdre tous ses amis_.

Exclamation des filles _« Haruhi-Kun est si attentionné avec tout le monde ! Nous n'avions même pas pensé à cela ! » _

_-Ah…_ (Sans blague !) Les trois filles se regardaient et eurent toute la même idée : Haruhi-Kun doit aimer les filles gentille, donc elles aillaient être gentille avec la nouvelle pour que Haruhi-Kun les remarquent.

-_C'est horrible_ _!_ dit l'une

_-Pauvres elle_, dit un autre.

_- Nous devons lui changer les idées ! C'est décidé, nous allons l'inviter à venir ici avec nous après les cours ! _

-_Elle a dit aimer les garçons mystérieux ! Peut-être qu'elle aimera bien Kyouya-Kun ! _

Ce dernier qui n'avais présentement pas de cliente jeta un regard dans leurs direction avec un air de : hein, quoi ?

___Revenons en à Mai___

Diner ennuyant…puis le cours recommence. C'est long, je m'ennuis. La cloche résonne encore, je couche ma tête contre le bureau mais la relever très vite en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher de moi avec l'intentions de me parler (vive mon instinct animal !) Avant qu'elle ne parle je dis :

-_Oui ?_

Elle semble surprise.

_-Mai-Chan, moi et mes amies nous dissions que tu devrais nous accompagner après les cours, tu va voir, c'est amusant !_

Etranges, ses intentions ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises… c'est n'est pas de la pitié ni de la compassion…juste…rien. Pas que sa proposition m'emballe (d'ailleurs à quoi elle vient de m'inviter ?)

Mais je suis curieuse de connaitre le fond de sa penser.

-_Heum…d'accord._

_-Génial. Viens avec moi !_

Quoi ? Elle me prend par le bras et m'attire quelques bureaux plus loin.

_-Elle c'est Ayumi, l'autre c'est Rin et je suis Keiko. _

_-Lin… ?_

_-Rin,_ répliqua cette dernière, c'était à mon avis très semblable.

_-tu es chinoise ?_

Demandais-je, elle parut surprise et me fis signe que oui, ouais…ca commence bien (sarcasme)

-_Dis Mai, tu viens d'une autre ville ?_ Je leurs fis signe que oui. « _Et tu à laissé tes amis là-bas_ ? » je fis signe que oui à nouveau, les yeux bas.

Elles gémirent toutes. _« Comme c'est triste !_ » dirent elles simultanément. Ouais, c'est l'histoire de ma vie ! Mes parents meurent, je trouve des amis et un amant mais il fini par me forcer à venir ici. Ho, Naru ! Je ne puis dire si je t'aime toujours ou si je te hais de m'avoirs forcé à t'abandonner.

Et d'ailleurs, elles n'ont pas un peu fini avec leurs questions ? Peut-être mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en poser de nouvelles puisque la cloche du dernier cours sonna. Et enfin, la cloche de la délivrance tinta de la même cloche que tant de fois avant mais qui pourtant, à mes oreilles, semblait nouvelle et porteuse de grand soulagement. Les trois filles me prirent par les bras et m'amenaient je ne sais où, disant continuellement, _« tu verras, tu aimeras ! _» Pas très rassurant ! Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une salle de musique, il y avait des concerts après l'école ?

Si au moins ! Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il y avait…plein de filles en train de flirter avec une bande de beaux mecs.

La travlo était l'un de ces mecs, les jumeaux semblaient faire équipe, tiens donc, le beau blond que j'avais aperçu lors de ma première visite aussi !

Il y avait aussi un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux châtain blond et un grand type (au moins aussi grand que Lin) qui était à coté de lui. Et, tout au fond, un ténébreux avec des lunettes qui écrivait dans un calepin noir.

Puis, ils se tournent vers nous, le beau blond se leva et se dirigea vers nous.

_-Qu'es donc ! Que vois-je ! Une demoiselle que nous n'avions point vue à ce jour !_ Il se penche devant moi et baise ma main…ghaghahgah ! C'est quoi cet endroit, un bordel ?

Soudain le beau blond m'attrape par la taille et me fait avancer dans la salle.

_- Alors dis-moi petite brebis, qu'elle genre d'homme préfère tu ? Romantique ?_ dit-il en posant sa main contre son cœur, _Naturel ?_ En dirigeant sa main vers la travlo, _adorable ou sauvage?_ Cette fois il pointe le petit châtain et le grand noir, _espiègle?_ C'est le tour de jumeaux, _mystérieux ?_ Fis-t-il en pointant le type au calepin.

Je reste paralysé, immobile. Son ton de voix est doux bien qu'un peu exagéré sur le dramatique.

-_Alors ?_

Dit-il au creux de mon oreille ce qui donne de me faire frissonner, mon type de mec, c'est Naru.

Rin, l'une des filles, intervient.

_-Tamaki-Sama, Ce matin elle a dit préférer les garçons mystérieux !_

-_HO ! « Merveilleux » !_ s'exclame t'il(En français) je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit et ca m'énerve.

_-Mademoiselle ?_ dit le ténébreux qui c'était tout d'un coup retrouvé à coté de nous…..il….il ressemble à Naru…

_-Heum._ Est la seule chose que j'arrive à articuler. L'autre blond parle à nouveau.

_- Cher ami, occupe-toi de cette petite !_ Sur ce, le blond me poussa gentiment vers le ténébreux qui lui, m'entraine vers le fond de la pièce.

_-Il est toujours comme ca ?_ Dis-je alors que nous marchions vers un canapé vide.

_-J'en est peur._ Dis-t-il d'une voix amusé. Il s'assit sur le canapé et m'invite d'un mouvement de main d'en faire autant, merde que se type ressemble à Naru !

Je ne dis rien…il me regarde…je baisse les yeux.

_-mademoiselle a-t-elle un nom ?_ dit-il d'une voix suave, un sourire charmeur au vissage, il fait seulement semblant, C'est drôle, mais juste en le regardant, je sais que contrairement au blond qui était très sérieux, lui semble totalement modifier sa personnalité.

_-Ma...Mai_…dis-je a voix basse….._vous ? Heum.., votre nom ?_

_-Kyouya_, dit-il de sa continuelle voix étrangement agréable.

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment puis, je me lance.

_-Pourquoi vous faite ca ? _

-_Quoi donc ?_

_-Votre rôle_.

Il semble surpris et il me contemple un moment.

_-Vous croyez que je joue un rôle ?_

_-Ou…Oui…_

_-Votre point de vus est intéressent,_ dit-il en me souriant gentiment.

_-Arrêter moi si je me trompe mais…vous êtes le genre d'homme à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, le genre à ne rien faire sans profits et qui adore tout ficeler et manipuler dans l'ombre…mais vous rester malgré tout assez gentil….non ?_

Il me contemple un moment, il fronce les sourcils…il semble réfléchir.

-_Je n'apprécie habituellement pas qu'ont tentent de cerner ma personnalité mais je dois vous donner raison…puis-je au moins avoir sur quoi vous appuyer vos jugements._

Cette manière de poser des ordres sous forme de question, ca aussi c'est du Naru tout craché.

_-Une intuition._ Dis-je d'une voix très basse.

_-Ho, et, votre intuitions vous dis-elle comment je la perçois ? _

_-Mal, vous n'apprécier pas mais cela vous rend curieux_.

Il semble à nouveau surpris. (Kyouya ce dit présentement que se dois être un don propre au prolétaire de cerner si facilement la personnalité des gens) puis, il rit, ce qui m'étonne puisqu'il rit franchement.

_-Décidément, votre point de vus est très intéressent_. Dit-il en replaçassent ses lunettes. Finalement, il est un peu différant de Naru, juste un peu.

_-J'ai un amis qui vous ressemble beaucoup._

Il se remet à me contempler avec son faux sourire charmeur.

_-Psychologiquement ou physiquement ?_

_-Les deux. Mais lui ne porte pas de lunette._

Il me sourit encore, mais cette fois c'est sincère, du moins au début.

_-comment s'appelle votre ami ?_

-_Na…Kazuya._ Dis-je baissant les yeux.

_-vous sembler incertaine_….Kazuya, cela me dit vaguement quelque choses. _Son nom de famille ?_

J'hésite, es ce bien de dire le nom des gens comme ca ?en plus, s'il sait qui il est, ce n'est peut-être pas bon pour moi non plus. Malgré tout je réponds.

_-Shibuya._

_-Je suis certain avoirs entendu ce nom quelque part…mais, non…rien ne me viens en tête. _

Pas étonnant, Naru n'est vraiment connu que comme Olivier Davis.

-_Il n'a rien de vraiment spécial._ Mentis-je.

_-Je vois_. Kyouya replace à nouveau ses lunettes. _Alors, êtes vous heureuse d'avoirs été accepté ici ?_

J'hésite, dois-je mentir ou dire la vérité ? Peut-être un mélange des deux.

-_Je crois que c'est un honneur pour moi mais j'ai eu peine à quitter mes amis._

_-Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous._

_-Je n'ai pas de parent._

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air un peu surpris.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais petite, je vie seul depuis. _

-_Pas de tuteur ? _Il semblait vraiment surpris (Il ce dit maintenant que c'est peut-être les prolétaires orphelin qui ont le don de deviner les personnalités)

_-On m'a jugé apte de me débrouiller toute seule mais j'ai un garant_.

_-C'est peu commun._

_-Je sais._

_-Tout aussi singulier qu'être accepté ici, vous sembler vraiment être quelqu'un de très intéressant._

Si vous saviez ! Je suis aussi une medium et je couche avec Oliver Davis.

_-Vous devez aimer l'école._

_-pas vraiment. _

_-Pas de but de carrière ?_

_-Non._ (Jusqu'à présent je pensais bien finir ma vie comme chasseuse de fantôme)

-_Il faut pourtant être déterminé pour obtenir une bourse ici._

_-Une amie voulait s'inscrire au concours mais pas toute seule, je me suis inscrit pour lui faire plaisir mais je fus l'heureuse élue._

-_Vos notes doivent être excellentes._

_- J'ai développé de bonnes méthodes d'apprentissage. _

_-Intéressent. _Effectivement, il avait un sourire à la fois intéressé et curieux. Ouais, il ressemble un peu moins à Naru que je le pensais. On dirait un étrange mélange des Jumeau Davis : plus sympa que Naru mais un peu moins que Gene.

_-Finalement, vous ressembler plus à Gene…_Ca m'a échappé, il hausse les sourcils.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Bien… Plus tôt je trouvais que vous ressembler à Nnn…Kazuya mais finalement c'est plus à Gene que vous me faites penser._

_-Encore psychologiquement et physiquement ?_

_-Ils étaient jumeaux._

_-Ils ne le sont plus ?_dit il avec un sourire amusé.

-_Gene est mort. _

_-Ho,_ il arrêta de sourire, désolé, _vous étiez proche ?_

-_Très_ (mais seulement après sa mort)

_-Vraiment désolé. _

_-C'était il y à longtemps._

_-Son frère à du le prendre mal _(Kyouya tente d'imaginer comment les jumeaux hitachiin réagirais si l'un des deux mourait.)

_-On ne parle pas de Gene devant lui. _

_-Je vois._

_-Vous avez des frères ou des sœurs, Kyouya ? _

_- Deux frères et une sœur. Je suis le plus jeune. _

_-Vous avez de la chance._

_-Pas de mon point de vue. Je dois comprendre que vous n'en avez pas._

_-Il y a quelqu'un que je considère comme tel. _

_-Votre garant ? _

_-Heum, non, lui c'est surtout un amis. Celui que je considère comme mon frère est un moine aux cheveux longs qui joue dans un groupe de musique. _

_-Vous vous moquer de moi ?_

_-Non,_ lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, _on le traite toujours de moine déchu._

Il pouffa de rire.

_-Encore un truc peu commun. _

_-Il était moine au mont Kouya mais il est parti parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas les CD de musique là-bas._

Il rit encore une fois ce qui attira l'attention des autres sur nous, j'entendis plusieurs filles murmurer que c'était la première fois qu'elles entendaient Kyouya rire.

_-Quel groupe ?_

_-Je…je ne lui ai jamais demand__é…mais son nom de scène est Norio._

_-Ils sont bons ? Je fis oui de la tête._

_-Donc, vous savez qu'ils sont bons, le nom de scène mais pas le nom du groupe ?_

Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-_Pour moi, c'est simplement « de groupe de Bou-san »._

_-Je vois. _

Nous discutâmes encore un moment puis, ce fus la fermeture du club.

_-Je peux revenir ?_

Dis-je timidement, j'aime bien parler avec lui, c'est de parler avec Gene.

_-J'en serais honoré,_ dit-il en saisissant ma main qu'il baisa.

~*~

Je fis quelque course avant de rentrer chez moi, Naru m'avais appelé alors que j'étais sortis, je l'ai donc réappelé. Je lui dis à nouveau que je l'aimais, et encore une fois, il répond un simple : _Je sais._

__________________________Auteur__

Eh bien voila, premier chapitre de ma deuxième fanfiction….je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre donc Heum… laissez des coms ?

XD… -_-


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay ! Deuxième chapitre, Les gens semblent moins aimer que l'autre T_T, Triste. _

_Bon, j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier._

_Ni Ghost Hunt ni Ouran ne m'appartiennent. _

Platonique, fastidieux, monotone, accablant…ce sont les mots que je me répète en boucle depuis le début du cours, un cours portent sur l'histoire de la religion et de la spiritualité. Cela fait presque une heure que notre enseignante nous parle de truc que soit je connais déjà, soit je sais inexacte. Bref, c'est ennuyant. Vivement que ce cours se termine, surtout que c'était le dernier de la journée. Lorsque la cloche sonne, je suis la première debout et la première sortie. C'était mon troisième jour à Ouran et j'avais déjà passé mes deux soirées précédentes au cercle d'hôte. Je ne flirt pas avec Kyouya, je discute avec lui. Cela me fait quelqu'un à qui parler dans cet univers froid qu'es celui des riches. (bien qu'il soit l'un des plus riches…ouais, bref)

J'ai prévu d'y allez encore ce soir mais avant, je dois passer à la bibliothèque, ont à des temps de lecture en cours parce que notre enseignante trouve que les adolescents ne lisent plus assez. Je cherche un moment puisque la bibliothèque est très grande mais je fini par me dégoter un bouquin qui semble pas trop nul, un mélange d'action et romance (espérant que ce ne soit pas une espèce de savon à nunuche.)

Plus un autre livre, un qui traite sur les esprits, je ne doute pas de sa véracité puisque j'avais vue le même dans le bureau de Naru.

Je me rends au cercle d'hôte mais Kyouya s'occupe déjà de deux autres filles, hier nous étions trois avec lui, ce n'est pas que je ne veule pas le partager mais, avec d'autres filles à coté, il joue son rôle de prince charment et cela me rend dingue puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque choses qu'il ne pence pas vraiment, j'ai le signal du mensonge et ca me fou une migraine pas croyable.

Donc, quand je vais lui parler, c'est toute seule.

Je commence le livre sur les esprits, qu'avec le premier chapitre, je découvre plein de choses que je ne savais pas, je retrouve aussi des choses que Naru m'a déjà expliquées ou auxquels il avait fait des allusions.

Je ne vis pas les deux filles partir et j'étais si concentré dans ma lecture que je ne senti pas non plus Kyouya s'approcher de moi.

_-Mai ?_

Je sursaute et du coup, je lâche mon livre. Il se penche et le ramasse pour moi, puis il me tend la main et m'entraine galamment jusqu'au canapé du premier jour. Une fois assis, il lit vaguement la quatrième de couverture du livre.

_-Vous croyez au fantôme ?_

_-Vous me trouveriez dingue si c'était le cas ? _

_-Heum…Non._

Il me sourit gentiment, faussement.

_-Vous mentez._

Il haussa les sourcils puis pouffa de rire.

_-J'abdique, puis-je savoir, cela fait moins de trois jours que nous nous connaissons et depuis le début, vous savez quand je mens ou pas. Comment faite-vous ?_

_-Les fantômes me le disent_. Dis-je d'un ton amusé.

Il me sourit, lui aussi, ca semble l'amuser.

_-Vous me donner l'impression de tout savoir sur tout le monde._

Cette fois c'est moi qui suis surprise.

_-Que, que voulez vous dire ?_

_-Dites, vous deviner quoi de plus sur moi ?_

_-Rien pour l'instant._

_-Je ne vous crois pas._

_-Vous devriez._

_-Allons donc,_ dit-il en posant doucement sa main sous mon menton, il me regarde dans les yeux et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. (C'est gênant ! ne me touche pas, j'ai trop peur de commencer à aimer cela)

-Demain lors de la période d'étude. Le cercle organise un thème.

_-Un quoi ?_

-C'est lorsque nous changeons le décor, les costumes et d'ambiance, parfois c'est l'époque de la renaissance, d'autre tel ou tel tribu indigène et d'autre fois le thème d'un film.

_-hum…d'accord, et donc quoi ? _

_-Vous viendrez ?_

_-Hum…Quel est le thème ?_

_-C'est un secret._

Dit-il avec son air mystérieux et son ton trop suave à mon gout.

_-Si j'ai le temps._ Dis-je en baissant la tête puis en donnant un petit coup de menton afin qui retire sa main de sur ce dernier. Il me contemple encore un moment puis il replace ses lunettes.

-_Vous êtes timide._

Tien, c'est drôle, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler aujourd'hui…Je lui souris puis je me lève.

_-Vous partez déjà ?_

_-Oui._

_-À demain alors._

Oui, à demain. Je rentre chez moi et je fais le devoir de math que j'ai à rendre pour le lendemain, je veux appeler Naru mais comme j'ai peur qu'il commence à me trouver encombrante, je n'appelle pas.( mais je ne peu m'empêcher de surveiller mon téléphone.)

Ce téléphone ne sonna pas et je finis par me mettre au lit, toute seule…je n'aurais jamais crus que de me réhabituer à dormir seule serait si difficile.

~*~

Comme les autres matins, je me lève, prend ma douche, bois ma tasse de thé puis me rend à l'école seulement sur le chemin, je vis la travlo marcher.

_-Haruhi !_

Je m'avance à coté d'elle et elle me regarde surprise.

_-Tu vis près d'ici ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

_-Dans le bloc là-bas._ Dis-je en pointant ce dit bloque appartement.

_-He bah sa alors, c'est le même quoi moi !_

_-Hein ?! Vraiment ? _

_-Oui._

Haruhi me souris gentiment.

_-Haruhi, je me demandais…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu te déguise en garçon ?_

Haruhi se tourne vivement vers moi, les yeux rond, Je devais être la première personne à le lui demander aussi directement.

_-De quoi es ce que tu… ?_

_-Ca va, je l'ai deviné aussi que je t'ai vue._ Dis-je en riant doucement, _elle continuait à me regarder avec son air stupéfié._

_-N'en parle à personne, s'il te plait._

_- Ton secret est bien gardé ! _Je lui souris à belle dent et elle me rendit un sourire timide.

_-Comment tu as su ?_

_-C'est…Je ne sais pas, je t'ai regardé et Je me suis toute suite demandé pourquoi tu te déguisais en mec. Alors, pourquoi ?_

_-C'est compliquer._

_-Il nous reste encore un moment avant d'arriver à l'école._

_-J'ai brisé un vase très cher et les autres membres, ne sachant pas encore que j'étais une fille m'ont engagé comme homme à tout faire, puis comme hôte et j'ai fini par me prendre au jeu._

Sa franchise me fis rire, quand j'y pence, c'est presque l a même chose que moi, je brise une camera et je me suis retrouvée au service de Naru.

_-Ils le savent maintenant ?_ Dis-je, si ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué, c'étaient qu'ils étaient vraiment bêtes.

_-Oui, bien entendu._

Ouf.

_-Et tes clientes ?_

-_Non._

Les clientes sont trop bêtes ! Superficielle de surplus, sauf si elles étaient tous homosexuelles, elles peuvent difficilement avoirs de l'attirance physique pour Haruhi, donc, elles ne voilent que l'image.

- _Mais ca ne te dérange pas que tout le monde pence que tu sois un garçon ?_

_-Je me souci très peu de ce que les gens pensent._

_-Mais toi, ente tant que fille, ce ne… ca ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Ca devrait ?_ fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux ce qui me fit rire.

-(oui !)_Je suppose que non_…

Nous avions continué de parler et de rigoler jusqu'à l'école ou une bande de filles nous regardaient d'un mauvais œil, imaginer l'image, la petite nouvelle arrive avec l'un des types populaire de l'école et tous deux rient, parlent et se sourient.

Malgré tout, nous nous rendîmes ensemble à notre salle de classe ou étaient déjà environs cinq personnes don les jumeaux.

-_Haruhi,_ l'un des jumeaux l'interpela, c'était celui qui était entré en premier le premier jour, Hikaru.

-_N'oublie pas d'arriver en avance, ont à un thème tout à l'heure._

Ah oui, ce truc don Kyouya m'avait parlé. Je laisse Haruhi avec les jumeaux et je vais m'assoir à ma place où je fini le devoir que je n'ai pas fini la veille par paresse (j'étais fatigué après celui de math), c'est plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais et j'eu donc le temps de le terminer avant que notre enseignante ne le ramasse. De l'anglais, ont n'avais pas de cours d'anglais dans mon ancienne école, merci à Naru : Il avait commencé à m'apprendre l'anglais les nuits où n'arrivions pas à dormir après c'être envoyer en l'air. (C'est sa langue maternelle, non ?) Tous ces gamins de riches semblent l'avoir déjà appris, normal au fond puisqu'ils doivent beaucoup voyager avec leurs parents. Haruhi semble, comme moi, avoir quelques difficultés. En fait, elle semble avoirs plus de difficulté que moi…Bah, elle n'a surement pas eu de type comme Naru pour lui apprendre sur l'oreiller.

Tiens, il ne reste que 15 minutes….c'est long, je m'ennuis. Faut croire que Naru est plus pédagogue que notre institutrice…ou peut-être que je suis plus réceptrice apprendre lorsque c'est Naru…oh Naru…idiot, tu me manque tellement... Le cours n'est pas encore terminé mais je couche ma tête contre ma table de travaille et je ferme les yeux. Je passe toute mes journées à penser à lui, je ferme les yeux et encore, je ne vois que lui. Je fus soudain prise d'une profonde nostalgie, j'ai envie de pleurer, J'ai envie d'une tasse de thé.

J'entends la cloche sonner mais je ne bouge pas, je garde la tête contre la table en retenant ma respiration pour ne pas me mettre à sangloter.

-_Mai ?_

Je me sens sursauter assez violement, je ne l'avais pas sentie approcher.

-H_eum?_ Fis-je d'un ton las. C'était Haruhi qui avait du remarquer ma soudaine torpeur mélancolique.

-_Tu vas bien ?_

-_hem, oui_. Mentis-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils, à première vue, elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

_-Tes amis te manquent ? _

Je lève les yeux sur elle, Ouais, c'est vrais qu'elle a vécu le même scenario.

-_Oui._

Dis-je simplement, Elle saisi la chaise à coter de moi et si s'assis.

-_Vous aviez des cours d'anglais à ton ancienne école ?_

_-Non. _

_-Ho, tu a de la famille anglaise ?_

_-Pas exactement._

_-Hum ?_

_-C'est compliqué._

_-Plus que ma situation ?_

Je lui souris vaguement.

_-Sous certain angles._

_-Des amis ?_

_-Ouais…_

_-heum…._

_Nous nous contemplâmes un moment d'un air las…puis les cours reprîmes et Haruhi repris sa place entre les jumeaux, me laissant seule à ma table. Histoire et légendes japonaises…On passait de région en régions, j'en connaissais quelque une, notamment celle des deux amoureux dons j'avais pris connaissance lors de l'un de nos premier cas, celui où j'avais presque tué un gamin en tentant mon premier exorcisme. Mon enseignante fut très heureuse lorsque j'avais levé la main et ajouté un détail qu'elle avait oublié. Après tout, je m'en rappelle bien puisque je l'avais vécu par l'intermédiaire de mes Rêves…_

_Mon voisin de bureau m'interpella, les yeux pleins d'étoiles._

_-Tu aimes l'histoire ?_

_-Heum…pas tellement…_

_-Mon père est historien !_

_-(_ah…)_ ah heum… _Êtes-vous en train de me dire que ce type flash sur moi parce que je connais quelques légendes ?

-_C'est pas une légende très connu, d'où tu l'as appris ?_ Eh oui, voila sa tentative d'ouvrir une conversation, je suis mal à l'aise…je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

_-Dans le cadre d'un voyage…J'ai visité les lieux et on m'a comté la légende…_

Il me souriait bêtement…heum…Notre enseignante mis fin à mon mal aise en nous rappelant à l'ordre, merci M'dam !

Le cours se termine et je m'éclipse en vitesse et me rend toute suite à la cafeteria ou je mange toute seule, je n'ai rien à faire donc je me mets à déambuler dans les couloirs, whao…Devant la salle de musique du cercle d'hôte s'attroupe un nombre assez considérable de filles. Ah oui, la période d'étude est juste après de dinée aujourd'hui, ils doivent être en train de tout mettre en place…Ouais, je vais peut-être y allez histoire d'arrêter de penser à Naru…Naru…Arrr ! Baffe mental, Arrête de penser à lui !

Je me rends à ma salle de classe et prend mon livre, celui à l'eau de rose puis je le commence.

Plutôt banal, j'ai déjà lu mieux…Bof, bien qu'il soit intéressent je le pose sans remord lorsque la cloche de la période d'étude résonne. Je me rends calmement au cercle d'hôte, plein de filles se bouscule pour entrer première. Les portes n'ont pas encore été ouvertes mais elles savent toutes que cela ne saurait tarder. Puis les portes s'ouvrent et elles se mentent toutes à couiner, J'espère que ces type se rendent compte de l'effet qu'ils produisent ! Nous entrâmes toutes, c'était…Calme, doux, ils étaient tous en kimono, assis à genoux chacun à leurs coins, Chacun avait un tapis et plusieurs ustensile, des théières…Je n'arrive pas à y croire, la cérémonie du thé…Je me sens soudain toute bien et toute détendu. Les filles commencent à se disperser entre les différents hôtes. Je vais naturellement vers Kyouya. Il y a plusieurs autres filles mais je m'en fou un peu pour cette fois, le thé me mettait suffisamment de bonne humeur pour supporter l'alerte des mensonges.

Sans hésitation je m'assois devant lui, à genou et les fesses coller aux talons. (Le thé était devenu comme une vocation pour moi, naturellement que j'avais appris la cérémonie du thé !) Les autres filles qui avaient hésité à se mettre à genou m'imitèrent.

Apres cinq minutes, la pièce était pleine et nous étions sept filles avec Kyouya.

-_Mesdemoiselles._

Elles se mirent toute à glousser joyeusement, hein ? Elles sont dingues. D'accord, il était plutôt doué pour jouer au prince charmant (et j'aurais facilement tombé dans le panneau si je n'avais pas eu mes don mais…) mais quand même, il n'avait même pas encore commencé son manège.

Je baisse les yeux sur les wagashi de toutes les couleurs disposés devant nous. J'ai toujours adoré ses petite pâtisserie en forme de fleure ! (et ceux-ci semble particulièrement bon)

On entendait de la musique en fond mais j'avais beau regarder, je ne voyais pas d'où elle venait. C'était vraiment relaxant. Notre hôte nous souriait gentiment et saisissant une tasse vide. Je le voyais préparer le thé et je me tendis…il va beaucoup trop rapidement…

_-Mai ?_

_-Heum ?_

_-Ca va ?_

Tiens, les six autres filles me regardaient avec curiosité.

_-Vous…_

Je fixais la tasse qu'il avait en main en pinçant les lèvres.

_-Je ? _

_-Vous n'avez pas l'intentions de faire carrière dans les cérémonies de the j'espère ?_

Il haussa les sourcils avec étonnement et je sentie les filles autours de moi s'arrêter de respirer.

_-Hein ? _

_-Si vous continuer ainsi, je veux dire, aussi rapidement, le thé sera trop amère… donc pas bon…_

Il me regardait avec stupéfaction, quoi ? Par ce que c'est si étonnant que ca que je connaisse le thé ?

_- Montrez-moi alors. _Il me sourit gentiment bien que je savais parfaitement que je l'avais gêné. Je pris une tasse vide et pris tout mon temps pour mélanger avec le chasen. Un peu plus rapidement par la suite et tout doucement je place tout les instruments là ou doivent être. Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres. Hum…c'est bon, en plus c'est de la vraie poudre de thé.

-_Voila._

Je lui tends la tasse et les filles se mettent à murmurer comme quoi mes lèvres avaient touché la tasse et qu'il y avait un risque de baisé indirecte. Ce qu'elles sont immature !

Il pose les yeux sur la tasse et la saisie en m'accordant un regard presque sensuel que les autres filles ne ratèrent pas et elles se mirent toute à marmonner. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres de manière comme s'il l'embrasserait. (Ouf…je commence à avoir chaud moi…) Je ne rate pas l'éclat de surprise dans ses yeux et je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

_-Vous avez un talent pour faire le thé ._dit-il calmement

Oui, je sais ! Mais comme je ne suis pas de nature présomptueuse, je baisse gentiment la tête.

-_Merci…._

Oubliant les autres filles, je me prépare une tasse.

Comme c'est bon ! Je préfère habituellement ceux fait avec des herbes mais celui là à un goût vraiment unique, Naru l'aimerait surement…Naru. Merde ! Je n'arrive toujours pas me l'ôter de la tête ! C'est décidé, je l'appelle ce soir ; ma santé mental n'en dépend pas encore mais cela risque de venir assez tôt, vos mieux prendre de l'avance.

Les autres filles finirent par se languir, trois partirent et les autres nous firent part de leurs présence, C'est Kyouya qui leurs fis à chacune leurs tasses et nous fûmes toute ravie d'enfin pouvoirs goûter aux petits gâteaux fleuris. Je ne parle pas beaucoup par la suite car je suis prisse de migraine sitôt que Kyouya répond aux questions des donzelles qui croient mots pour mots toute ses mensonge teinté de rose.

Pour calmer mes mots de tête, j'enfile les tasses de thé (j'en suis à ma sixième). La cloche des cours résonne et je fini ma tasse d'une gorgé. Les filles partent peu à peu mais je préfère attendre que la majorité soit partie pour sortir et ainsi éviter de me bousculer dans les grandes portes.

-_Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que vous aimez le thé._

Me dit Kyouya de sa voix agréable et sensuelle. (Je suis certaine qu'il le fait exprès !)

_-heum…oui, j'aime bien le thé_. (Je considère plus cela comme un mode de vie mais…Détail)

-_Vous en buvez souvent ?_

_- Tous les matins et tous les soirs la semaine, presque aux heures chez moi…_

Il ricana gentiment. «_ Autrement dit, vous êtes accros. _» Je souris à mon tour.

_-Peut-être. _Rajoutais-je. _Je connais pire que moi_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Son médecin lui demande de réduire sa consommation à deux tasses à l'heure mais…rien à faire._ Ho Naru…

_-Vous devez bien vous entendre. _

_-Sous certains angles. (_Surtout à l'horizontal_)C'est de sa faute si je m'y suis mise_

_-C'est un ami proche ?_

_-Celui dont je vous avais parlé à notre première rencontre._

_-Le faux moine ?_

_- Non, l'autre, celui qui a perdu son jumeau._

_-Ah oui._

_-Heum..._

_-Mai. _

_-Oui ?_

_-Vous êtes en retard…_

_-Hein ?_

_-Pour les cours. _

_-He…AH !_

Il se mit à ricaner à nouveau (très drôle comme impression de déjà-vu…bref) Et j'accourus à ma classe. Mon enseignante m'accueillis sévèrement mais pardonna mon offense puisque je n'étais supposément pas encore tout à fait habitué à une école si grande. Je ne répliquai pas mais ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais du appendre par cœur les couloirs de très grand manoir en beaucoup moins de temps. (Et avec un patron beaucoup moins indulgent)

La journée termina par se terminer et je me dirige rapidement vers l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas si le cercle d'hôte est ouvert après leur thème mais de toute façon, j'ai bien trop envie d'arriver chez moi et de téléphoner à Naru.

Seulement, à mon grand désespoir, une fois à destination, je tombe sur son répondeur. Je remets le combiné en place et moins de cinq minutes plus tard je retéléphone mais tombe à nouveau sur le répondeur mais cette fois je laisse un message lui demandant de me m'appeler sitôt qu'il le pourra.

C'est ainsi que je venais de passer l'une des pires soirées de ma vie en attendant qu'il rappel…Je me lève toute triste puis je vais sous la douche, comment es ce possible de déprendre autant d'une seule personne ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser la question puisque j'entendis le téléphone sonner, au moins mes cheveux étaient déjà rincé.

Je sortis en presse de la cabine de douche, sans me sécher et sans même me couvrir, j'accourus au combiné.

_-Naru ? _Fus ce que je dis avant même de le laisser dire bonjour.

_*he…oui… ?*_

Je laisse allez un soupire de plénitude

*Tu vas bien ?*Son ton était d'un habituelle froid mais cela fessait un moment que j'avais appris à ignorer ce détaille.

_-Oui. _Dis-je de ma voix qui était, elle, très enjoué.

*_Je viens d'avoirs ton message, tu à une raison particulière pour me téléphoner_ ?*

_-Hum…Non…je devrais ? _

*-… (il Soupire) J'imagine que non…*

D'accord, il ne semble pas de très bon humeur…

_-J'avais simplement envie de te parler… _

*j'avais deviné*

-_Je te dérange ?_

*Pas vraiment…*

_-Tu semble de mauvaise humeur…_

*Tu as deviné ca toute seule ?*

_-D'accord ca va, Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps…_

*Mai.*

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher lorsqu'il prononça mon nom.

_-heum ? _

*Prend soin de toi.*

-_D'accord…_

*Rappelle quand sa te chante, là tu tombe mal, c'est tout*

_-D'accord._

*À plus tard…*

Il raccroche, Je tombe mal ? Comment ca je tombe mal ? Bah, ce n'est pas trop mal non plus, que Naru me disse que je peu réappeler quand je veux est déjà très bien. Il doit être en manque de thé…Ouais, surement….

Je sors de mes réflexions et vais de un me sécher et de deux essuyer l'eau que j'ai éparpillé partout, ensuite je me mets au lit même s'il n'est que 9 heure.

~*~

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avant que mon cadran est sonné, je me lève et prépare aussitôt mon thé, ensuite vient le petit déjeuné et puis je vais me changer. C'est vendredi, enfin le dernier jour de la semaine ! Remarque, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de mon weekend.

Même scenario que les jours précédents, les cours sont ennuyants, Je passe me pauses la tête contre ma table de travail, je dîne seule et je passe ma période d'étude à me casser la tête parce que tout le monde parle très fort dans les salles d'études.

Finalement, Je vais au cercle d'hôte ou j'attends que Kyouya en ait fini avec une autre fille.

A mes cotés, trois filles qui attende aussi (je ne sais pas pour qui), discutent d'un type dans la vingtaine qui se trouve devant l'école avec une moto depuis la pause du diné. Surement un prétendant d'une des filles ayant un penchant pour les Bad Boy.

J'écoute leurs conversation d'une oreille distraite lorsque je vue que Kyouya était libre. Je lui souris gentiment de là où je suis et il vint me chercher.

_-Vous semblez fatiguée… _

_-Ennuyée. _Rectifiais-je

-_Voyons si je puis y remédier._

Je lui souris gentiment, J'avais surtout encore envie de parler à Naru mais n'osais pas lui retéléphoner.

_-Vous vouliez discuter de quelque chose en particulier ?_

_-Non…_

_-Vous ne m'aider pas…_

_-désolé…_

_-Non, c'est mon boulot de trouver. _

_-Ho._

Il s'approcha de moi et saisi mon menton comme il l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt.

-_Je vous trouve jolie._

Et le pire était qu'il le pensait…Et merde, stupide don ; Je me mis à rougir violement.

_-Ce que vous êtes timide ! _Non mais qu'es qui lui prend !? Sa voix, bien qu'elle soit surtout amusée, était douce et sensuel. Ce que j'aimerais que Naru soit un peu plus comme ca ! Wow ! Minute ! Stop ! Je le repousse doucement.

_-Je ne vous comprends pas._

_-Heum ?_

_-Vous êtes probablement la seule fille qui viens me voire sans désirer que je la touche._

_-ah…._

_-Pourtant ca vous fait de l'effet. _

Tiens, lui aussi est capable de toucher juste, je baisse les yeux vers le bas.

_-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis timide…_répliquais-je tout bas

_-Je vois. Pourtant…_

_-Hein ?_

Il se remet à caresser mon vissage, je sursaute sur le coup mais ne réagit pas outre mesure.

- _Pourtant vous sembler aimer…_

Ca y est, mon cœur se mets à battre à la chamade et je me sens devenir toute fiévreuse, Naru…Non, là est le problème, ce n'est pas Naru. Lorsqu'il glisse son pousse sur mes lèvres, par reflexe, je les presse sur ce dernier.

Je le vois sourire de satisfaction…Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre et le repousse.

-_Je…J'ai des devoirs à faire…Je….au revoir…_

Je me lève sans le regarder mais je sens son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que j'aie franchie la porte .Merde.

Je sors directement de l'école en direction de chez moi, De loin, je vois le type à la moto don les autres filles parlaient. Il doit être patient ce mec !

Plus j'avance, plus je me demande…es ce que ?....Depuis quand Bou-san à une Moto ?!

Je le vois faire quelque pas dans ma direction et du coup je m'élance vers lui au pas de course.

_-Qu'es qu'es tu fais ici ? _

Lui dis-je à quelques mètres de distance. Il fit la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, il me gifla.

Je suis si surprise que je fige sur place et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il me prend contre lui.

-_La moindre des choses aurait été de nous dire au revoir…_

J'eus comme un choc, c'est vrai…je n'avais avertis personne. J'étais parti sans que personne d'autre que Naru (Et Lin, je crois) ne soit au courent.

Je sers mes bras autour de Bou-san, je lui donne raison, j'avais mérité ma gifle.

_-Désolé._

_-Idiote, tu t'imagine la tête que j'ai faite lorsque Naru ma dit que tu étais partis pour une autre ville du jour au lendemain_

J'imagine assez bien et ce n'est pas très joli à voir_._

_-Du coup je me suis disputé avec lui, Je lui ai reproché des trucs vrais mais horrible. Lin dit qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis._

Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Naru semblait de mauvaise humeur.

_-Comme ? _

Dis-je en levant les yeux.

_-Comme qu'il profite de toi depuis longtemps sans prendre aucunes responsabilités émotionnelles et que je souhaitait que tu te trouves un petit amis d'ici et que tu ne le laisse plus jamais te toucher. _

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller tout seul…tien, je crois que mon cœur viens de se briser une nouvelle fois.

_-Pourquoi ?!_

Je le repousse violement et je lui renvois sa gifle.

_-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ca ?! _

_-Parce que je le pensais._

Dit-il durement .Idiot. Pourquoi ? Ouais, ne manquait plus que ca : Je sens des larmes me rouler sur les joues. Bou-san me reprend contre lui.

_-Allez, Je sais que tu le prends peut-être mal mais…peut-être que si il tient vraiment à toi, ca va le faire réagir…sinon bah, tu mérites mieux. _

_-T'occupe plus de ma vie intime ! _

_-D'accord…_

Me dit-il doucement.

_-Et heum…. _

_-Quoi ?_dis-je en lui lançant un regard suspicieux, S'il me répond qu'il a dit autre chose à Naru. je l'étrangle.

_-Je peu rester chez toi ce soir ?_

Je me mis légèrement à rire tout en essuyant mes larmes.

-_Quoi ?_

_-Bien sur que tu peux, idiot. _

_-Bon, on y va ?_

_-heuheum (oui)_

Il ne me lâcha pas en m'entrainent vers sa moto, ah ! Oui.

_-Depuis quand tu…as...ca…_

_-Ho, depuis un bon moment._

_-Je vois, tu n'iras pas trop rapidement, hein ?_

_-Mademoiselle l'apprentie chasseuse de fantôme a-t-elle peur de la vitesse ?_

_-…je ne suis jamais monté sur une moto._

_-Je serai doux._

Je ricanais doucement alors qu'il m'attachait un casque de sécurité. Par la suite ,il attache le sien et s'installa sur sa bécane.

_-Allez, monte._

Je m'exécute et me place maladroitement derrière lui, il décolle sitôt que j'eu passé mes bras autour de sa taille.

___Auteur__________

_Yay, enfin corrigé ! (ouais…)_

_Le pire est que j'ai aux moins déjà trois autres chapitres de fini…Vive ma flemme. Bref, au prochain chapitre ! Tourlou. _


	3. Chapter 3

Le point positif de la venue inattendue de Bou-san fut que j'eus de quoi m'occuper pendant le weekend. Il m'avait d'abord demandé l'hospitalité pour une nuit mais était resté plus longtemps ce que je ne trouvais pas plus mal. Nous avons souvent pris le thé, je fis les repas il m'offrit de m'aider avec quelques meubles que je n'avais pas encore placé à ma guise.

Nous fîmes les courses ensemble, nous avions écouté des films et nous nous étions baladé dans le quartier. Le plus drôle était qu'il connaissait mieux la région que moi puisqu'il y était souvent venu pour des concerts.

Nous avions dormis dans le même lit, chacun de notre coté bien entendue. Il n'y avait pas de gêne entre nous, de toute façon, nous nous étions retrouvés dans tellement de situation étrange et anormal que nous…enfin bref…Pas de gêne entre nous deux.

~*~

Lundi matin, qu'elle poisse ! Encore l'école !  
Surtout que je m'étais résolue à ne plus vouloir fréquenter le cercle d'hôte (soit ma seule source de distraction) par peur de me mettre à fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre que Naru. (Soit Kyouya)

Le hic était que cela rendait ma vie franchement ennuyeuse (Je dois me trouver un hobby).Et que je n'aurais aucune déterminations à me rendre a l'école tout les jours(Ou peut-être que me trouver un ou deux amis serrait pas mal non plus…) Enfin, Il est six heures AM et je me lève paresseusement pour me rendre dans la douche, Quand je sors, les cheveux sèchent et mon corps bien enroulé dans une serviette blanche, Je vais dans ma chambre ou Bou-san est assis sur le lits et me regarde avec son air endormis.

_-École ?  
_

_-Oui._ Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

-_Prends tout ton temps, je vais allez te déposer…_

-Tu n'es pas obligé…

_-Non, Je repars ce matin, donc, aussi bien te déposer…_

_-Ah…_Dis-je très bas, Ouais, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, avec moi, éternellement. (Même si j'aurais préféré que si.) Il me regardait tendrement puis je le jette en dehors de ma chambre afin de me changer. Il y a quand même une limite à notre manque de pudeur réciproque. J'enfile une jupe ample et grise afin de faciliter ma montée sur sa moto et un gilet noir très simple. C'est l'automne et l'hiver s'annonce déjà par des fraicheurs intenses. Ce matin est l'un de ses jours froids donc j'enfile aussi une veste.

Lorsque je sors, il m'attend dans la cuisine où il a déjà mis de l'eau à bouillir. Je lui souris, il me sourit puis la bouilloire se mets à siller, signe qu'elle est bouillante. Nous bûmes tranquillement nos tasses sans dire un mot puis nous sortîmes et allaire sur sa moto. Il était plus tard que lorsque je partais habituellement mais comme la moto allait considérablement plus rapide que mes pieds, j'allais être en avance.

Je me tins fermement contre son dos, les yeux fermé car je n'étais toujours pas habitué à cette vitesse et que je prenais souvent (et facilement) peur. Il me débarqua directement devant mon école et baisa ma joue avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée. Pour ma pars, je lui avais demandé d'être prudent sur la route et de ne plus se prendre la tête avec Naru. J'avais regardé sa moto partir puis m'était dirigé vers le bâtiment de l'école.

Presque tout le monde me regardait. D'une part il y avait ceux qui me souriaient de manière entendue et les autres qui me jetaient des regards méprisants. Hein ? Je me rendis en classe en réfléchissant, personne ne m'avait regardé ainsi jusqu'à lors…j'avais préféré rester dans ma salle de classe jusqu'au début des cours. Encore là, plusieurs personnes me jetaient des regards dès que notre enseignante tournait le dos pour écrire quelque chose au tableau.

~*~

C'est trop étrange tout ca…Je reste assise à ma place pendant la pause, Haruhi vient s'assoir à coté de moi.

-_Ça va ?  
_

_-Boff, dit, je n'aurais pas truc dans la figure, tout le monde me dévissage…_

_-Heum, non…Ouais, j'avais remarqué mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui les faits tous autant réagir._

_-Heum…._

_-T'aurais pas dit ou fait quelque chose ?  
_

_- Crois pas…_

-_Ha…Bah, Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient tous zappés…_

_-Mof_(Bof_)…ça ne me tuera pas, j'ai connu pire._ (Comme Olivier Davies et ses crises de narcissismes aigue. (Ou pire : en manque de thé))

-….

Les cours reprirent et Haruhi retourna à sa place, c'est bien la seule personne à me parler sans en tirer profits…Certes, Je savais que Kyouya appréciait ma compagnie mais s'il était si gentil c'était surtout pour son boulot d'hôte. Sinon…C'était tout… Ouais, je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma vie sociale soit encore plus basse que lorsque je travaillais pour Naru. Tiens, je devrais peut-être me trouver un boulot, J'ai de bonnes économies mais elles ne tiendront pas pour toujours et de toute manière, je pourrai peut-être rencontrer des gens sur un lieu de travail.

Par contre je crois que cette école n'autorise pas les petits boulots, bah, je peux toujours essayer de m'entendre avec le directeur…

C'est ce que je fis pendant la pause du diner. Lamentablement refusé, je lui avais dit que c'était pour payer mes dépenses puisque je devais tout payer toute seul mais non : ce serrait mauvais pour l'image de l'école, au lieu (Vous le croirez jamais) Il proposa (Sans me demander mon avis, c'était plutôt une proposition rhétorique qu'il décida d'appliquer) Il « proposa » que l'école paillerait mon loyer et me donnerais un somme pour couvrir mes dépenses…

…

…

Ils sont dingues, pas que l'idée ne me soulage pas un peu mais moi, ce que je voulais vraiment était de me trouver un semblant de vrai vie sociale. Je fus pourtant contrainte d'accepter. Le prix qu'il m'assura comme…disons comme argent de poche…était plus bas que mon salaire à la SPR mais contenue qu'ils payaient aussi mon loyer, cela montait à plus.

C'est fou, payée pour allez à l'école…ridicule ! L'avantage était que je pourrais m'offrir quelques petites folies. Mais le hic était que mon problème initial n'était pas réglé.

___pendant ce temps___

Le cercle d'hôte battait de tout son train (Comme toujours).

Tamaki flirtait avec les jeunes filles, les jumeaux flirtaient entre eux pour les jeunes filles, Honey et Mori jouaient leurs rôles respectifs et Kyouya jouait de sa galanterie et de son air mystérieux.

Haruhi discutait avec les trois filles qui avaient amené Mai au cercle quelques jours plus tôt. Rin, Keiko et Ayumi.

_-Dits nous, Haruhi-Kun, vous…vous étiez avec cette fille pendant la pause…_

_-heum ?...Mai ?_

_-Heuheum_ (oui)

_-Eh bien, faites attentions…Ont l'auraient vue devant l'école avec un homme plus âgée…ont dit même qu'ils se sont embrassé…puis, ils étaient ensemble ce matin. Tout porte à croire que c'est une…une.._

_-Une putain._ Fini l'une des autres filles, moins timide.

Haruhi haussa les sourcils, quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Haruhi avait remarqué que Mai n'avait pas été toute seule pendant le Weekend mais…de là à dire qu'elle couchait avec le type en question était poussé. Certainement pas. Haruhi préféra ne pas prendre la rumeur au sérieux. Et de toute façon, même si c'était vrais, cela ne regardait que Mai.

-_Vous allez arrêter de la fréquenter, n'est ce pas ?_

Tiens, c'est quoi cette colère soudaine dans les yeux de Haruhi? Elle eut envie de dire aux trois filles d'allez se faire voire mais du réfléchir un moment. Haruhi n'en eu pas le temps car, tout d'un coup, les trois filles étaient toute trempé, recouvertes d'une boisson froide. Gracieuseté de Kyouya qui était allez chercher des rafraichissements pour ses clientes.

_-Mesdames ?_ Dit-il froidement. Toutes trois se levèrent, humilié.

_-Mais que vous prend-il ?!_

_-Vos propos infondé à l'égard de l'une de mes clientes m'ont tellement choqué que j'ai perdus mains._

Répondit-il méthodiquement, Un brin d'ironie dans son ton faussement innocent. Houlà ! Kyouya réagit fortement !

_-Mais !_

_-Vous devez savoir ce que nos membres pensent de ce genre de méchanceté, allez dehors !_

_-Mais !!_

Les trois filles se retournaient vers Haruhi qui hausa simplement les épaules. Les jumeaux qui avaient suivie l'altercation avec amusement se levèrent.

_-Pouvons nous vous accompagnée jusqu'à la sortis, mesdemoiselles ?_

Sur ce, les trois filles furent escorté à la sortie par les jumeaux égayés de la tournure de la situation.

Ils reprirent tous leurs postes et achevèrent la période du midi.

Enfin, ils se réunirent tous afin de causer un peu.

_- Dit-nous, Kyouya…_(Kaoru)

-_Tu à réagis vivement lorsqu'elles ont parlé en mal de cette fille_(Hikaru)

_-Elle ne te plairait pas…(_Kaoru)

_-Par hasard_ (Hikaru)

Kyouya roula yeux vers le haut.

-_N'importe quoi !…(_Kyouya)

-_Kyouya, MON AMI ! Es donc cela, l'amour t'aurait t'il piqué tout d'un coup comme…._ « Blablabla »(Tamaki)

_-Hihihi_(Honey)

_-Hum_(Mori)

_-Allez, on a des cours _! Rugit Kyouya, visiblement mal à l'aise

_-Et nous, nous somme dans sa classe !_ (Les jumeaux, simultanément)

_-Ha, la ferme...(_Kyouya)

___Revenons en à Mai___

Je revins à ma salle de classe où se trouvaient Rin, Ayumi et Keiko…elles semblaient pleurer. Lorsqu'elles m'aperçurent, elles me lancèrent toute trois des regards qu'elles désiraient menacent. Ho, certes ! Je me suis retourné au fond de puis en compagnie de fantômes et elles devaient me faire peur.

Je m'assis à ma table de travaille. Haruhi et les jumeaux entrèrent, Haruhi me sourit gentiment alors que les jumeaux se jetèrent littéralement à coté de moi. Mal à l'aise entre eux deux qui me souriaient de manière moqueuse.

_-Elle est jolie, tu ne trouve pas frérot_ ?

_-Ouais, pas mal, et elle semble intéressent._

_-Heum…Hikaru…_

Je me tourne vers celui à ma gauche.

-_Kaoru,_ puis vers celui à ma droite, _Vous me rendez mal à l'aise._

_-Comment ?_ Tout deux se mirent à se fixer, puis à me fixé. _Comment tu sais lequel est lequel ?_

_-He bien, à mon premier jour, Hikaru est entré dans la pièce et lorsque l'enseignante la appelé Kaoru, il c'est mis à crier qu'il était Hikaru…donc…_

_-…,_ les deux se regardaient avec des yeux ronds. _Tu veux dire que tu peux nous différencié aussi facilement ?  
_

_- Heum…Je ne devrais pas ?_

_-He Haruhi, c'est toi qui lui as donné ton truc ?_

-_Hein ?_

-_Elle nous différentie….  
_

_-Ho_, ajouta simplement Haruhi sans surprise.

~*~

Puis les cours se terminèrent.

_-Mai, tu as du temps, là toute suite ?_

_-heum…oui, mais, tu n'a pas le cercle ?_

_-Non, pas ce soir.  
_

Exclamation de la part des jumeaux. _« Comment, pas ce soir ?! »_

_-Facile, dites aux autres que j'ai un truc important à faire._

Ils sortirent abasourdit de la pièce, nous étions seule moi et elle.

_-Si tu n'aurais pas été une fille, j'aurais trouvé ca louche…_dis-je en finissant de ramasser mes choses. Elle rit un peu mais ensuite elle s'arrêta.

_-Allez, on rentre, je t'expliquerai en chemin. _

~*~

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Comme j'ai dis, il y a une rumeur sur toi comme quoi tu t'envois le type à la moto que tous semble avoirs vue en ta compagnie._

_-C'est ridicule !_

_-Donc, c'est faux ?_

_-Oui ! C'est mon frère…enfin, comme, il m'a quelque peu adopté._

_-Pas net._

_-je sais, il s'occupe de moi depuis un moment déjà, c'est un ancien moine du mont Kouya, ce n'est pas comme si….  
_

_-Pas besoin de te justifier avec moi tu sais, je te crois._

_-Ouf…Merci._

_-Il n'en va pas de même pour le reste de l'école..._

_-Mais où es ce qu'ils ont péché ca ?_

_-Ont vous auraient vue devant l'école…_

_-Et donc, nous couchons ensemble ?  
_

Haruhi rit un peu.

_-Je t'ais déjà dit qu'ils sont tous zappé._

La bouilloire siffla donc je me lève, nous nous étions rendu chez moi pour discuter.

-_Quand je vais lui dire ca, il va bien rire._

_-Surement._

_-Ca te dérange si j'appelle toute suite ?_

_-Ce serait si drôle que ca ?  
_

_-Sais pas..._

_-Mets les micros alors._

_-Ouais…_

Je lui servis une tasse de thé puis m'en pris une moi-même.

DRING…DRING….DRINDRING….

_*Houshou, j'écoute. __*_

_-C'est moi…_

_*Ho, Mai, ça va ?*_

_-Pas mal, il y a une rumeur à l'école comme quoi je couche avec un type plus vieux qui a une moto.  
_

…

_*Tu plaisante ?*_

_-Non.  
_

Il y eu un long silence puis il se mit à rire.

_*Ils sont complètement zappé du cerveau ces gosses !*_

Sur ce, moi et Haruhi nous mirent à rire.

_*Tu n'es pas toute seule ?*_

-_Non, je suis avec Haruhi, ma voisine de maison et la seule personne que je puisse considérer comme une amie dans cette école de dingue._

_*J'ai du mal à y croire, toi qui est si doué pour te faire amie avec tout le monde.*_

_-Bah, ils sont d'un autre monde ceux-là._

_*…*_

_-…_

_*Si je puis me permettre, tu tes déjà fait des amis de monde beaucoup plus éloigné*_

Nous rîmes tout deux mais Haruhi ne compris pas.

~*~

Haruhi ne partis qu'après quelques heurs ou nous avions discuté de tout et de rien, entre fille. Il y a vraiment une différance de taille entre la Haruhi de l'école et celle de la maison. Alors que d'un coter elle joue le mec (séducteur de surcroit) à la maison elle était plus féminine.

C'était pas mal du point de vue ou c'était comme d'avoir deux amis en une. D'un coté le garçon détacher et de l'autre, la fille un peu plus rigolote.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensés lorsque le téléphone résonna.

Je me lève et répond.

_-Oui, bonjours. _

*-Mai.*

Je failli échapper le combiner tellement je fus surprise. Il avait cette manière tellement particulière de dire mon nom, toujours de manière à la fois dure et calme.

-_Na…Naru ?_

*huhum… (Ouais)*

_-Tu tu…tu…heum…Ca va ?_

_*_Oui* Sa voix était si calme et posé que j'ais presque honte d'être ainsi aussi excité. Je n'ose rien dire et il reste tout aussi silencieux. C'est moi qui fini par briser le silence.

_-Heum…tu….tu m'appelle pourquoi ?_

*… (Je l'entends pouffer de l'air) …rien, j'étais juste étonné que tu ne m'ais pas retéléphoné…*

Je ne pue m'empêcher de sourire, autrement dit, il pense à moi.

_-Bou-san est venu me voir, il est resté ici tout le weekend…,_ Je crois qu'il vient de claquer de la langue ce qui veux dire que sa l'embête. Ah oui ! Ils se sont disputés…

*Et de quoi vous avez discuté ?*

_-De tout et de rien…_

*d'accord.* Il semble soulagé, Je crois qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir si Bou-san m'avais parlé de leur dispute.

_-Tu me manque… _dis-je doucement. Il pouffe encore de l'air mais cette fois avec une intonation différente, je crois qu'il sourit, c'est toujours de cette manière qu'il pouffe l'air lorsqu'il sourit. Naru ne sourit pas souvent, et lorsqu'il le fait ce n'est que pour quelques secondes…J'aime lorsque ca arrive.

*Je vais…*

_-Oui ?_

_*_Je vais surement venir te voir prochainement_.*_

_-Je te manque aussi ? _Finalement je devrais peut-être remercier Bou-san car j'avais l'étrange conviction que si Naru parlait de venir me voirs c'était en partie à cause de ce qu'il lui a dit.

_*Tsss.* Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui._

_-Ou tu na pas envie qu'un autre me touche._

_*Qu'es que tu veux que ca me fasse ?* _

_-Ton orgueil ne le prendrait pas, a__voue __? _

*N'importe quoi…*

-_C'est vrai, tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble._

_*Ravie que tu le comprennes*_

-_Alors je peu te parler sans remord de ce type que j'aime bien à l'école_. Il pouffe encore une fois mais cette fois il semble tendu. Je sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de ma pars mais… J'ai envie de le faire réagir.

*Tu me cherche ?* Son ton était percent et glacial.

_-Bah, tu viens de dire toi-même que tu n'en avais rien à foutre_. Dis-je innocemment.

_*Tsss…*_

Je me mis doucement à rire. Il réagissait exactement comme je le souhaitais.

_-Tu vois bien que tu es jaloux._

*Fais ce que tu veux.*

_-Tes pas croyable. _

_*_Quoi ?*

_-T'es le genre de type à tout faire pour que lui donne la main mais que ne daigne même pas la prendre._

*Et t'aime ca, non ?*

_-Je dois être Maso…_

*Surement.*

_-C'est vrais après tout, toutes les filles tombe amoureuse de toi en te voyant. Moi je connais ta personnalité et je suis toujours amoureuse, un exploit, non ?_

_*_Mai, tu essaye de me mettre en colère ?*

_-Oui._ Dis-je sans hésitation, Calmement, d'un ton totalement neutre.

_*_Je vois,tu essaye de me faire réagir ?*

-_Quel génie !_

*bravo, ta réussis.* dit-il d'un ton froid.

-_Et alors ? _Dis-je doucement.

*Alors oublie cet autre type et prépares toi pour la baise de vie, de toute façon, tu ne penseras même plus à lui après. *

_-Je souhaitais quelque choses de plus émotif._

*Désoler, ce n'est pas mon truc.* 

_-Je sais._

*Je dois y allez_*_

_-À plus…Naru…_

*Quoi ?*

_-Je t'aime._

Je l'entendis sourire à nouveau_._

_~*~_

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé le lendemain matin, la première chose qui me vint en tête fut que j'avais vraiment dit toute ces choses à Naru. Le truc positif est qu'il semble l'avoir relativement bien pris. Le truc négatif est que son problème de narcissisme devient de plus en plus grave : Si j'ai bien compris, il ma dit (entre les lignes) que je ne trouverais pas de type meilleur que lui au lit. Je ne peux pas tellement argumenter puisqu'il est le seul homme avec qui je n'ais jamais couché. Au moins il ne ma pas dit d'allez me faire ce type à moitié imaginaire. (Oui, à moitié.) Je me sens de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Je me rends à l'école après avoir exécuté ma routine matinale et je suis un peu déçu de ne pas croiser Haruhi. Ont me regarde encore de travers ce matin mais je m'en fous, je sais qu'ils ont tord donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

Je me rends dans ma salle de classe ou je me remets à lire mon livre romantique. Le cours commence et je le laisse de coté.

Pendant le cours je suis soudainement prisse d'une fatigue extrême, je me bats pour garder les yeux ouvert mais je me sens comme peu à vidé de mes forces.

Puis, soudain, Je ne suis plus dans ma salle de classe.

~*~

_Tout est noir. Je ne vois que le vide autour de moi et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je peu être. Je regarde plusieurs fois autour de moi sans rien voir lorsqu'enfin quelque chose apparait. C'est un grand piano. Il est très beau d'ailleurs, d'un blanc nacre. J'avais longuement fixé l'instrument sans bouger avant qu'il ne se mette à jouer. D'abord tout doucement puis beaucoup plus hâtivement. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort. Je cligne des yeux et ho, surprise, en les ouvrants, moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, je suis celle qui joue. Mes mains bougent toute seule sur les touches, c'est assez rare que j'ai des sensations dans mes Rêves mais la je sens clairement que mes bras me font mal, je ne comprends pas._

_Tout d'un coup, je sens une vive douleur dans mon dos mais je ne peu pas me retourner. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé. Encore ! Mais qu'es qui se passe pour l'amour de dieu ! Je reçois un autre coup, puis encore un autre. Je me fais ainsi marteler de coups sans que je puise réagir, les mains toujours animé sur le clavier du piano._

_____Pendant ce temps____

Haruhi regardait le tableau avec lassitude, c'était plutôt ennuyant comme cours. Elle avait d'ailleurs crus apercevoir que Mai c'était endormis, elle la comprenait mais se dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de la réveiller avant que l'enseignante ne l'aperçoive

Trop tard, elle voit le visage choqué de l'institutrice qui s'empresse d'aller vers elle pour la reveiller. D'abord elle lui dit de se réveiller mais il n'y a pas de réponse, elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Mai et celle-ci, comme si elle n'eut été qu'une poupée molle, tomba de sa chaise et heurta le sol.

Haruhi se leva de sa chaise pour aller près de Mai. L'institutrice paniquée avait posé une main contre le cou de Mai et sembla soulagé. Son cœur doit battre, Haruhi voit aussi que Mai respire. Elle est vivante, inconsciente certe, mais vivante.

_-Haruhi-Kun...Heum…_

L'enseignante encore paniqué semblait mal à l'aise.

_-C'est votre amie je crois, vous pourrier l'amener à l'infirmerie afin qu'elle soit examiné ? _

-_Bien entendu._

Haruhi se trouve soudain bien stupide puisqu'elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'être capable de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle se pencha et la souleva dans ses bras. Heureusement pour elle, Mai est un vrais poids plume ; elle devrait y arriver.

Et elle y arriva, non sans avoirs perdu halène mais quand même. L'infermière la questionna du regard alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher son amie. L'infirmière vient à son aide et l'aida à la poser sur un lit. Mai était immobile, les yeux fermés. Haruhi pris son pouls et vérifia à nouveau si son cœur battait toujours. Tout est parfait, on aurait dit qu'elle ne fessait que dormir.

______Peu de temps après, ailleurs______

_-Tien vous êtes là ! Où est Haruhi ?_

_-Surement encore à l'infirmerie. _Répondit vaguement Hikaru aux autres membres.

_-Quoi ?! Qu'es qu'elle a ? _S'inquiet immédiatement Tamaki

-_Rien, C'est sa copine, Mai, elle à fait un malaise…_

-_Malaise ?_demanda vivement Kyouya, visiblement inquiet pour sa cliente. C'est Kaoru qui répond.

_- On ne sait pas trop, elle semblait endormie et lorsque la prof a voulu la réveiller, elle c'est écroulée sur le sol. Juste comme ça…_

Kyouya lança un regard sur Tamaki qui semblait réfléchir.

_-Je devrais peut-être y allez…_

Tous se tournaient vers Kyouya.

_-hein ?_

-_Bah…je mis connait en médecine, non ?_ S'empressât-il de se justifier. _« Je pourrais avoirs accès à son dossier, elle a peut-être une maladie ou un truc du genre. »_

_-Ouais ouais, allez, vas-y ! _Dirent coquettement les jumeaux.

Il roula les yeux avant de sortir de la pièce. Les autres fermaient le cercle pour le reste de la soirée car de toute façon, avec deux hôtes en moins, ce ne serait pas très productif.

_____Encore un peu plus tard, Kyouya._____

J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'elle est l'idée d'avoirs fait une infirmerie aussi grande ? Comment suis-je supposé savoirs ou elle est ? Je passe plusieurs chambres, quelques vide, une occupé par un type et une autre ou j'aperçois notre directeur en train de fricoter avec l'une des infermières. Ouais…Pas de doute quant à s'il est réellement le père de Tamaki.

Je fini par trouver la chambre ou se trouve Haruhi et Mai.

_-Kyouya-Sempai ? _

S'exclama Haruhi, visiblement surprise de me voir.

_-Je….vous avez besoin d'aide ? _Je ne crois jamais m'être sentis si stupide.

Haruhi haussa gentiment les épaules et tourna la tête vers Mai.

_-Elle va bien ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. _

_-Qu'es qu'a dit l'infirmière ?_

_-Que ses signes vitaux sont totalement stables et qu'elle ne comprend pas du tout ce qu'elle a._

_-Ou elle est, cette infirmière_

_-Elle est parti peu de temps avant que tu n'arrive pour demander accès à son dossier._

_- Une demande, trop long, je vais le faire._

Haruhi posa un regard interrogateur sur moi mais je n'y répondue pas. Toutes les chambres de l'infirmerie d'Ouran contenaient un ordinateur, je m'installe à celui-ci et me connecte aux dossiers de l'hôpital. Je réfléchie un moment.

_-Haruhi, tu connais son nom de famille ? _

_- Taniyama._

Bien, Taniyama Mai. Je tape son nom et patiente quelques longue secondes pour que son dossier s'ouvre. Ce qui me surprit en premier lieux était le nombre de fois ou elle fut hospitalisée, ensuite ce fut qu'à chaque fois, rien ne signalait des pertes de conscience soudaine. Coup ou blessure, hémorragie, traumatisme crânien, chute, fracture, etc.

L'autre chose qui me surprit était son médecin. Ayako Matsuzaki, c'était la fille de deux éminents associés de son père, ils dirigeaient près de la moitié des hôpitaux du pays. Une chirurgienne de ce calibre avait très rarement des patients privilégiés. Il devait y avoir une raison. J'ouvris le dossier de cette Ayako et y découvris qu'elle avait un autre patient privilégié. Kazuya Shibuya. Mai avait déjà parlé de quelqu'un portant ce nom. Plus par curiosité que par professionnalisme, j'ouvris son dossier. Le dossier de se type était encore plus singulier que celui de Mai. Il n'y avait pas de photo d'identité. Pas de signe de parent, vivant ou décédé. Mai m'avais dis qu'il avait un jumeau. Aucune trace. Pour ce qui est de sa santé, en moins de deux ans, il c'était retrouvé hospitalisé pour une chute et….et cinq arrêts cardiaques.

Ce type dois être fait solide…Je remarque aussi que la date de la chute correspond avec celle dans le dossier de Mai.

Pour en revenir à Mai, j'étais bredouille. La meilleure chose à faire était peut-être d'appeler directement son médecin. Je fis appelle à l'hôpital ou elle était directement rattaché mais ont m'appris qu'elle n'était pas là. Aux grands mots, les grands moyens, Je recouvris son dossier et téléphona sur son téléphone personnel.

~*~

*Que me vaut l'honneur de l'appelle d'un Ootori ?*

J'en conclue qu'elle devait avoir un afficheur.

_-Bonjours mademoiselle, Je suis le cadet Ootori, je suis présentement à mon école ou une jeune fille est tombé inconsciente sans raisons apparentes. _

*Et qu'es que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?*

_-D'après son dossier médical, vous êtes son médecin assigné. _

*Que… (Elle sembla réfléchir un moment)...Mai ?*

_-Effectivement. Je me demandais si c'était la première fois ou si c'était déjà arrivé auparavant. Si tel est le cas, quoi faire._

_*Je vois, Je crois savoir ce qu'elle a…Vous pouvez me dire comment sons ses yeux ?*_

_-Fermé. _Dis-je calmement.

_*Non espèce d'idiot, sous les paupières.* _

_Je n'appréciais pas d'être traité de la sorte mais je devais avouer que ma réponse avait été stupide .Je me lève tranquillement et vais doucement soulever les paupières de Mai._

_-_Révulsé. Dis-je, surpris.

*Bien, alors laisser la dormir, elle se réveillera certainement bientôt, dites lui de me téléphoné. Ah oui, il est possible qu'elle s'agite, tentez de la réveiller à ce moment là, sinon, maitriser la et patienter. *

_-Qu'es qu'elle a?_

*C'est à elle d'en parler à qui elle veut.*

_-Elle est malade et ce n'est pas inscrit dans sont dossier_. Dis-je d'un ton sec et visiblement irrité.

*Elle n'est pas malade.*

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

*je vous l'ais dit, c'est à elle d'en parler à qui elle veut.*

Puis elle me raccroche la ligne au nez. Je me lève, insulté et vais m'assoir près de Haruhi.

_-Il semblerait qu'elle se réveillera toute seule._

_-Ho. _Répondus Haruhi d'un ton neutre.

____Dans le Rêve_______

_Mais doigt pianote toujours contre les touches sans que je ne puisse bouger ni me défendre contre l'ennemie invisible qui me martèle de coup depuis près d'une éternité. J'en ais marre ! Je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer pour sortir de mon rêve._

_Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai mal…Naru…._

_____Dans la réalité__________

Kyouya et Haruhi regardait Mai avec inquiétude, Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, coucher sur le lit, aussi blanche que les draps. Haruhi était passablement calme alors que Kyouya c'était nerveusement mis à taper du pied.

-Alors…Elle te plaît ?

-De quoi tu te mêle ? Retoquât-il, de plus en plus irrité par la situation.

-De tes affaires.

-Tes chiante.

-Ho, désolé, alors, elle te plaît ou pas ?

Il pouffa légèrement de rire.

-Ouais, je l'aime bien.

Haruhi parut surprise, visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il finisse par répondre.

-Quoi ?

-C'est étonnant.

-Pourquoi d….

Mai c'était brusquement arqué sur le lit, Kyouya se leva, et s'assis près d'elle d'un air inquiet. Elle se mit peu à peu à gémir et ensuite à se débattre contre le vide. Se rappelant que la docteure avait dit d'essayer de la réveiller rendu là, il posa doucement une main contre son épaule. Ses gémissent ressemblait désormais plus à des cris de douleurs qu'a des plaintes et elle c'était mise à bouger assez violement.

_-Na…Naru…Na…..Na…_

Les deux hôtes se lancèrent des regards surpris.

_-Je devrais peut-être allez chercher de l'aide_. Offris Haruhi, Kyouya esquissa un oui de la tête mais la rappela avant qu'elle n'est atteint la porte. Mai venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_____Mai, enfin réveillé_____

J'avais lutté pendant encore un long moment contre mon rêve lorsqu'enfin j'avais aperçu la lumière.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, toujours floue je discernais une forme près de moi, Naru ? Non, après un moment je distingue des lunettes, Kyouya.

-_Ou je suis ?_ Dis-je en tentant de me relever sur les coudes, impossible, de multiples douleurs me traverse le corps. Je déteste lorsque les Rêves sont trop réalistes !

Kyouya avait interpelé Haruhi puis m'avait répondus.

_-L'infirmerie. Tu vas bien ? _

-_J'ai mal._ Dis-je

-_Où ?_ S'inquiet-il.

-_Partout…_ Il me sourit gentiment et pose une main sur ma tête.

-Tu es tombé de ta chaise et tu es resté inconsciente un long moment…

_-Ah…_

_-J'ai appelé ta docteure, elle te demande de retéléphoné…_

_-Ayako ?_

_-Oui… _

_-Elle n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi tu souffrais, qu'es que c'est ?_

Je lève vivement la tête vers lui se qui me vaut un mal de cou horrible. Puis je baisse les yeux. « _J'ai pas envie d'en parler. _»

_-D'accord_. Il semblait déçu et je lui souris gentiment.

_-Tu veux l'appeler toute suite ? _

_-Je peux ?_

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière et me le tendis. Je le pris en lui souriant gentiment puis je compose le numéraux d'Ayako.

*Bonjours, Houshou à l'appareil.*

-heum ?!

*Mai, c'est toi ?*

-Je peu savoir pourquoi tu réponds sur le portable d'Ayako ?

*Hein ?....AH ! Merde ! *

-Bou-san…?

*Hehe, désolé, tu veux que je te la passe ?*

-Toi et Ayako, vous couchez ensemble ?

*...,...,… (il toussote)Aya, c'est pour toi.*

-Ca va, je vais retéléphoner plus tard…

Je raccroche et tend son téléphone à Kyouya qui semble amusé. Haruhi aussi, cette dernière vient de s'assoir de mon autre coté. « Donc, tu es amie avec Ayako Matsuzaki ? » Me demanda Kyouya. Je fis signe que oui et je laisse doucement ma tête allez contre l'oreiller.

-_Comment tu la rencontré_ ?.... « _C'est une longue histoire_ » répliquais-je. On entendit la cloche des cours qui recommençaient.

-_Haruhi, tu devrais y allez, je vais la raccompagner chez elle. _Celle-ci lui lança un regard moqueur puis elle partit après m'avoirs demandé si j'étais d'accord.

_- Allez…_Je tente de le lever mais j'en suis toujours incapable. Kyouya m'aide pour m'assoir puis pour me lever mais je tremble tellement que j'ais de la difficulté à rester debout malgré son soutien.

-_J'ai crue comprendre que cela t'arrivait souvent, c'est toujours ainsi ?_

Je fis non de la tête en essayant de faire un pas en avant, après quelques pas, je vais un peu mieux mais je doute pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il me soutient jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il téléphone à quelqu'un puis m'entraine lentement mais surement vers la sortie. Il y a une voiture dehors (une limousine) qui nous attend, c'était surement la raison de son appel. Il m'aide à monter puis me demande mon adresse, le chauffeur trouve assez facilement étant donner que c'est près de chez Haruhi. Nous tentons d'abord de monter les escaliers de mon appartement mais il fini par perdre patience et me soulever dans ses bras. Ca ma vaut de vive douleurs mais je ne me plains même pas. Il m'aide à m'assoir dans le canapé et me demande si j'ai besoin de quoi que se soit. Je lui dis non mais il reste tout de même près de moi.

-_Tu nous a fais une sacré frayeur tout à l'heure…Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas dangereux ton truc, regarde ton état…. _

_-Ca va, On ne peut rien y faire et c'est la première fois que je me retrouve comme ca… _

_-C'est quoi, une nouvelle sorte d'épilepsie ? _

_-Ca va je te dis, ce n'est pas quelques choses de soignable dans une clinique, ni ailleurs Et…Et cela ma sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. _

Il haussa les sourcils, voyant mal comment cela pourrait lui sauver la vie d'une quelconque manière. « Je t'expliquerai peut-être un jour »

_-Heum…tu sais j'ai…j'ai consulté ton dossier médical et j'ai vue que…que tu t'étais souvent retrouver salement amoché, c'est… ?_

Je lui souris gentiment.

-_Ce n'est pas la même chose._ _Mon _(amant, patron…j'opte pour amis)…_Mon amis_ _dit toujours que j'ais le mot malchance tatoué sur le front._

Il me sourit puis il se pencha et embrassa mon front. Je le repousse doucement d'un mouvement de la main, un peu mal à l'aise.

_-Désol__é_…dit-il doucement. Je lui souris timidement puis ajoute.

_-merci de ton aide, je vais pouvoirs me débrouiller. _

_-Certaine, pas besoin de manger ou quelque chose ?_

_-Je peux le faire toute seule._

_-Mais tu ne tiens même pas debout._

_-Ca va je te dis !_ Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que nous avions arrêté de nous vouvoyer.

-je te rends mal à l'aise ? dit-il d'un ton neutre, il semblerait que ca le touche directement dans son orgueil. Ho les hommes !

- _non, seulement j'aime bien être toute seul après mes…enfin tu vois, mes pertes de conscience._

_-Et si tu recommence ?_ Il commence vraiment à m'énerver, c'est mignon de sa part de s'inquiète pour moi mais cela reste très énervant. 

_-Pas de danger. _Dis-je avec un ton énervé.

_-Tu parle ! _

_-Je gère depuis longtemps, je connais mais faiblesse. _Effectivement !

_-Dit moi au moins ce que c'est…_

_-Non ! Je te jure que je ne risque rien ! _

_-Tu le jure ? _Je fis oui de la tête et il me sourit vaguement. « _ Je te laisse mon numéro, appelle moi en cas de problème, d'accord ? _»

_-Si tu y tien…_Il me sourit encore en se levant, il regarde autour de lui, trouve ce qu'il cherchait, papier et crayon et note quelque choses, surement son numéro. « _Reste te reposer demain, si je te vois à l'école, je te traine ici de force._ » Je lui souris gentiment, même si je le voulais, je me vois mal descendre l'escalier. Je lui fis donc un oui de la tête, il embrassa à nouveau mon front puis s'en alla.

Je reste assise un long moment sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'ai envie d'une tasse de thé. Je ne tiens pas toute seul, je me tiens d'abord contre le dos du canapé puis déniche une chaise que j'utilise comme mâchoire. Je n'en reviens pas, comment puis-je ainsi être affecté par des blessures qui mon été faites dans un Rêves ? J'arrive à peine à tenir la bouilloire alors qu'elle est vide donc je laisse tomber l'idée du thé, peut-être devrais-je rependre une douche ? Tenir debout, non….un bain ? Je serais certainement incapable de me relever ensuite. J'ouvres douloureusement la porte du frigo et ne sort un diner allant au micro-onde. Je m'appuis contre le comptoir pendant que le tout chauffe puis je pose le diner sur le banc de la chaise avec laquelle je m'aide à marché puis je vais me rasoir sur le canapé. Je suis toute en sueur. Je mange un peu mais je me rends compte que je n'ais pas tellement faim. Je commence à avoirs vraiment très chaud donc je tente de retirer ma veste. Je fini par y arriver après de longes et douloureuses minutes. L'horreur, mes bras son couvert d'ecchymoses, je ne veux même pas voir mon dos ou mon ventre. J'appuis doucement la tête contre le dossier du canapé et je ferme les yeux.

J'ai du dormir car je me réveille en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de mon appartement. Je n'ais pas la moindre idée de qui cela peu être. Surment Haruhi qui vient de revenir de l'école. Je me rends à la porte grâce à ma chaise et j'ouvre. La première chose que je remarque est qu'il fait nuit noir. La deuxième est que c'est Naru qui est au pas de la porte.

________________auteur_______

Hehe, Chapitre trois terminé ^^. Pas mal hein ?


	4. Le grand piano blanc

Ce chapitre, bien qu'il suive le reste de la fanfic, est comme une pause de l'histoire, je suis persuadé que ça plaira quand même XD

__________

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est lui. Là et présentement et sur le seuil de mon appartement. Il à d'abord posé sur moi son regard prédateur des meilleurs nuits puis, après que ses yeux soient passé sur mon visage fatigué et mes bras meurtries, sur ma posture douloureuse et sur mon corps entier qui peinait à tenir debout, son regard changea.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

_-Qu'es qui t'es arrivé ?_

_-Rien_. Dis-je innocemment. Je lâche ma chaise et vacille quelques pas vers lui. Je perds vite pied et me retrouve contre son torse, là, Il m'enferme entre ses bras. Je gémis de douleurs et du coup je le sens mal à l'aise.

_-Ne me ment pas, qu'es qui t'est arrivé. Qui t'a fait ca ?_

-_Personne, moi-même, je suis la seule responsable…_dis-je.

_-Tu veux me faire croire que tu as réussis à débouler les sept étranges de ton école ? _

-_Mais non, bien sur que non !_

_-Quoi alors ?_

_-Je….dis, sur quoi tu travaille présentement ?_

Il répliqua d'une voix froide et indiscutable. « _Ne change pas de sujet_. »

_-Non, Il y a un lien._

Il me regardait avec scepticisme, qu'es qu'ils ont les mecs à ne jamais me faire confiance ?

_- Explique-toi._

_-Je suis entrée en transe, C'est l'origine de mon état._

_-Ils t'ont piétiné ou quoi ?_

Je pouffe de rire. _« Mais non !_ »

_-Je vois mal comment tu peux te retrouver ainsi, alors._

-_C'est dans mon Rêve, j'ai été …un peu…tabassé._

Je sentis qu'il c'était arrêté de respirer pour quelques secondes.

-_Eh puis merde…_

_-Ne t'en fait pas, vas. _

_-Non mais tu t'es regardé dans une glace ?_

_-Non, juste mes bras._

_-Alors ne le fait pas, ton état est pitoyable. _

_-Désolé…_

Il me serra encore contre lui ce qui me valut de gémir à nouveau. « Idiote ».

_-C'est pour cela que je me demandais sur quoi tu travaillais._

_-Rien pour l'instant._

_-Ah….alors, dans ton prochain cas, méfie toi des pianos, surtout s'il est blanc. _

_-Huhum_(Oui)

Je le senti embrassé légèrement le dessus de ma tête.

_-C'est raté pour notre soirée chaude._

_-Et pourquoi ca ?!_

Demandais-je tout d'un coup, non ! Pas ca ! J'ai eu à nouveau eu envie de lui aussitôt que j'avais mis le pied en dehors de son bureau, j'ai eu envie de lui tout les jours depuis mon départ, j'ai eu envie de lui chaque nuits alors que j'étais toute seule dans mon lits. Il na pas le droit de….arrr !

_-Parce que tu ne tiens même pas debout, Dah !_

_-Pas besoin d'être debout._ Soufflais-je coquinement.

_-Idiote, tu es couverte de bleus, je te ferais mal. _

_-J'ai confidence en toi. _

_-C'est totalement hors de question !_

_-C'est pas toi qui ma appris à tenir les promesses que je fais ?_

_-Et alors ?_

_-Alors tu ma promis la meilleurs baise de ma vie, j'attends._

_- Tu es complètement folle. _

_-Tu veux faire quoi d'autre. Te taper trois heures de route ou écouter des mangas?_

Il ricana «_M'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de folie, peut-être._ »

_-Tu es la seule folie que je m'accorde_. Dis-je doucement en relavent la tête pour le défier du regard.

_-Ttssss…Bon, allez au lit. Dodo, Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive mais il est très tard._

_-Tu viens avec moi ?_ Susurrais-je.

_- Oui, je suis fatigué aussi. _

Je me retourne pour allez vers ma chambre mais je perds toute suite pied, heureusement, il me rattrape aussitôt et m'emprisonne entre ses bras. Trop fort, Outch.

_-Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme_ .Me dit-il en me retournant doucement vers lui.

_-C'est quand même pas mal, je me sens toute engourdie à cause de mon rêves, demain ca va être pire._

_-Rassurant… _

Il me soulève doucement dans ses bras de la même manière que Kyouya l'avait fait lorsqu'il m'avait monté en haut des escaliers. Je dépose doucement ma tête au creux de son épaule.

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué._ Dis-je en déposant quelques baisers timides et chastes à la base de son cou.

-_Moi ou mon corps ? _

_-Heum, les deux…._Fis-je en poussant un peu plus mon embrassade.

_-Obsédée._

Voyez qui parle ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas sauté dessus dès que j'avais ouvert la porte. Je ris un peu mais j'arrête puisque ca me fait mal aux côtes.

_-C'est laquelle ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Ta chambre._

_-Ah eh, deuxième porte à droite. _

Naru commence son combat contre la porte avec obstination.

_-Tu peux me déposer, tu sais…_

_-Non,_ répondit-il simplement. Après un moment, il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte sans me laisser tomber et ce n'est que sur mon lit qu'il me lâche enfin. Là, Il ne s'étend pas à coté de moi.

_-Où tu vas ?_

_-Nul part, où est ta chambre de bain ?_

_-La porte juste avant. _

_-D'accord, je reviens, toi tu ne bouge pas d'où tu es._

Très drôle. Je serrais probablement incapable de me relever. « _A vos ordres, chef_ ! »

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à la porte puis, une fois seule, je tente de me placer dans une position un peu plus confortable. Naru reviens après un court moment, il a quelque choses en main mais je ne vois pas quoi. Il vint s'assoir à coté de moi et m'aide me redresser puis sans un mot il remonte mon T-shirt.

_-Je croyais qu'il était hors de question pour nous de faire l'amour ce soir…._

_-C'est hors de question._ Dit-il du tac au tac.

_-Alors pourquoi tu me déshabille si ce n'est pas pour me sauter ? _

_-Voir ton dos._

Je lui fis une grimace enfantine puis lui souris gentiment.

_-Tu enlève aussi tes vêtements ?_

_-Pourquoi je le ferais ?_ répondit-il, à nouveau du tac au tac.

_-Par solidarité _? Proposais-je

Il eu un léger sourire ne coin. « _Si tu y tiens_ » Après m'avoir enlevé mon T-shirt il retira sa propre chemise (Vous ne le devinerai jamais, elle est noire !)

Je longe du regard sa peau blanche avec un sourire timide. Ce qu'il est beau ! Pour sa part il regarde ma peau d'un œil septique.

-_On aurait juré que tu as été renversé par une voiture._

_-C'est si horrible que ca à regarder ?_

_-Non mais ca doit faire un mal de chien… _

_-Pas si je ne bouge pas. _

_-Et c'est toi qui insistais pour faire l'amour._ Ricanât-il

-_Une bonne dose d'endorphine naturelle ne serait pas la mal venu._

Naru eu l'air de réfléchir pendant un moment mais il fini par faire non de la tête.

_-Non, tu aurais encore plus mal après…_

_- Alors tu me donne une autre dose._ Dis-je d'un ton faussement naïf

Il sembla de nouveau réfléchir

_-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, j'y penserai et je te donnerai une réponse plus tard._

_-Plus tard du genre après que tout mes bleus soit guérit ? _M'avançais-je

_-Dans le genre, oui._

_-Homme cruel !_

Il esquisse un sourire en coin et embrassa mon front.

_-Allez, sur le ventre._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Obéis-moi._

Il m'aide à nouveau pour que je me couche sur le ventre puis il glissa ses doigts glacée contre mon dos enflé et fiévreux. C'était agréable, il caressa ainsi mon dos pendant un long moment puis il fit lentement glisser ma jupe sur mes cuises douloureuses.

_-Tu te décide enfin ?_

_-Non…_

..

..

_-Tu le fais exprès !_

_-Quoi donc ?_

Dit-il avec une légère touche d'humours alors que ses mains palpent mes cuisses d'une manière plus que charnelle.

_-Le bas de ton corps semble avoirs été épargné_. Constat-il. _Que deux ou trois petite bleus, pas plus._

_-Ouais, le pire fut mon dos._

_-Je veux que tu me raconte ton rêve._

_-D'abord il y avait un piano qui jouait tout seul. Après…_

Je m'arrête un moment lorsque je le sentis passer quelque chose de froide t d'humide dans mon dos. Une forte odeur me vint aux narines, de la crème pour les douleurs musculaire. Je n'en reviens pas, Naru qui prend la peine de me masser, le rêve !

_-Après ?_

_-Heu, ah ! Ensuite ce fut moi qui jouais et je ne pouvais pas bouger et on me martelait de coup par je ne sais pas quoi. _

_-Et après ?_

_-C'est tout._

..

..

_-Tu plaisante ?_

_-non._

..

..

_-C'est étrange._ Conclut-il enfin après un long moment de silence.

_-Je sais._

_-Tu étais ici ou à ton école ?_

_-En cours._

Il ricana. _« Ils ont du paniquer_. »

_-Surement, je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé et j'étais à l'infirmerie avec Haruhi et Kyouya. _

-_Haruhi et Kyouya, hein ? Du quel dois-je me méfier?_ Demandât-il subitement, ce qui me fit sourire.

_-Haruhi est une fille._

_-Donc, de l'autre ?_

_-Ne t'en fait pas, ton caractère de bouc est plus attirent que le sien. _

_-Je suis plus beau aussi, non ?_

_-Narcissique, vas. _

_-Oui ou non ?_

-_A vrai dire…il pourrait être ton deuxième jumeau. _

Naru ne répondit rien et je ne brisai pas le silence. Il me tourna doucement sur le dos et passa de la crème sur mon ventre,

_-C'est lui ?_

_-quoi ?_

_-Celui que tu aime bien ?_

Ce fut mon tour de ne rien répondre.

-_C'est lui,_ En conclut-il.

_-Ne t'en fait pas, je voulais juste te provoquer._

_-Tsss…_

_-J'ai réussis je crois, pour un type qui ne veut pas de relation durable, je te sens soudain très jaloux._

_-Je ne suis pas jaloux._

_-Non, bien sur que non._ Dis-je ironiquement.

_-Je m'en fous totalement, va te le faire si ca te chante. _

_-Tu ne le pense pas._

Il ne répondus rien, sachant pertinemment que je pouvais savoir s'il mentait ou pas.

_-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime… _

_-Que tu dis._ Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'il soit celui qui puise savoir lorsque je mens ou pas, qu'il réalise que je suis réellement amoureuse de lui car de toute l'évidence il en a toujours douté. Je suis quand même contente, sa prouve que sa le touche quand même.

_-Tu m'aides à me relever ?_

_-Non, couchée._

_-S'il te plaît_. Fis-je de ma voix implorante.

Il fini par abdiquer en m'aidant à me redresser. Sans un mot je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement, il semble pris dans ses pensés puisqu'il prend un moment avant de répondre.

_-J'ai envie de toi. _Dis-je sensuellement à son oreille.

_-Tu es trop mal au point._ Dit-il tout bas, d'une voix hésitante, il est sur le point de céder. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule en me frottant, le plus lascivement que mon état le permettait, contre lui. Naru referma doucement ses bras contre moi et caressait du bout des doigts ma peau endolorie

_-Je pense, je pense… _

Je passe doucement mes bras autour de sa taille, souriante, toute contente qu'il y est enfin un peu plus d'action.

_-Embrasse-moi_, Susurrais-je à son oreille, il me contemple un moment d'un air presque inexpressif puis il posa chastement ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse doucement, puis, de plus en plus durement à fur et à mesure que notre embrassade devint plus osé. Naru me dirigeait tout doucement contre le lit, enfin !

Sauf que lorsque mon dos touche enfin le matelas, je pousse un gémissement de douleur. Le pire était que la douleur était minime, seulement je m'étais tellement perdu dans notre baiser que j'en avais oublié ma douleurs et que j'avais été surprise.

Mais cela suffit à Naru pour se redresser prestement et interrompre notre baisé.

_-Ne t'arrête pas…,_ Lui dis-je presque en suppliant. Mais je savais en voyant son air consterné qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis de sitôt. Résigné, je me tourne lentement sur le coté en attendant qu'il se recouche à coté de moi.

-_Naru…Ca ne me fais pas si mal…tu sais… _

_-Tant mieux pour toi _! Me coupa-t-il froidement.

_-Naru…_Fis-je d'une voix implorante.

_-Non, de toute façon je n'arriverai à rien si je dois m'inquiéter de toi à chaque mouvement._ D'accord, j'ai compris ! Ahrr.… il ne dit rien de plus. Après un long moment de silence et d'immobilité je relève timidement les yeux vers lui.

_-Prend moi contre toi…. _

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment puis, très lentement, m'entoura d'un bras et m'attira un peu plus vers lui. J'avais envie de le sentir contre moi, j'en avais besoin. Je le pousse doucement pour qu'il retombe sur le dos puis viens me coller contre son torse. Etrangement, il ne pose aucune résistance.

_- Serre-moi,_ Demandais-je, il s'exécuta mais comme plus tôt, il avait mis un moment avant de le faire.

-_Naru ?_

_-heum ?_ (Que je traduis en « Quoi encore !? »)

-_Bonne nuit…_

_-Huhum_ (Oui) J'étais tellement heureuse d'être avec lui que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, enfin, j'y arrivai mais seulement plusieurs heures plus tard, peu après avoir entendu le cadran de Haruhi sonné. (Les murs ne sont pas très épais…)

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis. En me réveillant, j'étais toujours contre Naru mais je savais à sa façon de respirer qu'il ne dormait pas. Je dépose quelques baisés contre sa peau parfaite puis je tente de me relever un peu, c'est plutôt lamentable car comme je l'avais prédis, c'est pire que la veille.

_-Ne bouge pas._ Dit-il calmement.

_-Non, je dois bouger…._Je l'entend soupirer avec énervement. « _Idiote._ »

_-Tu m'aide_ ? Fis-je d'une voix larmoyante.

Naru pousse un autre long et grand soupir avant de me pousser lentement sur le coté, s'assoir puis m'aider à faire de même.

Je lui souris amoureusement et pose lentement ma tête contre son épaule.

_-Ttssss, je vois mal comment tu peux autant sourire dans ton état. _

_-C'est toi…Je suis simplement heureuse avec toi._

Il pouffa l'air d'une manière toujours énervé et glisse lentement une main dans mon dos.

-_Je crois que tu m'idéalise…_Sifflât-il doucement à mon oreille.

_-Non ! Voyons, je connais tout tes défauts ! _

Cette fois, je l'entends sourire.

_-Il est qu'elle heure ?_

_- Presque 13 heures._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Et…tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

_-Oui. Répondit-il simplement. _

_-Tu aurais dû me réveiller !_

_-Non, tu avais besoin de sommeil…._

_-hum…ca à du être long pour toi…_

_-Oui,_ dit-il clairement. Il n'est pas croyable, ne devrait-il pas me dire que non et que le temps avait vite passé ?

_-Désolé._ Dis-je timidement. Il ne répondu rien d'autre qu'un bref mouvement des épaules. Rrrr…Comment suis-je tombé amoureuse d'un type comme ca ?!

~*~

Il m'avait aidé à me lever après que je me suis mise à brayer que j'avais faim. Il m'avait porté et je lui avais répliqué un truc dans le genre que je pouvais marché toute seule. Après une argumentation sur mes capacités et celle que je n'avais pas. Il avait froidement répliqué. «_Pour une fois que je bichonne, tu veux pas la fermer et me laisser faire ?» _

~*~

Il y eu aussi un échange sur le fait que si il me bichonnait vraiment, il m'aurait déjà sauté, comme je le voulais. Il à voulu me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas amené de condoms, idiot, je ne suis pas si bête, avant de venir il ne savait pas que j'étais mal au point et donc, il en avait surement de planqué quelques part.

_-Si tu n'arrête pas, je rentre chez moi. _Avait-il froidement ajouté.

_-Tu ne le penses pas. _Avais-je ricané.

~*~

Il c'était débattue dans ma cuisine en m'obligeants à rester au salon, naturellement, je n'avais pas résisté à allez le rejoindre(en titubant à l'aide de la chaise que j'avais laissé dans l'entrée la veille.)

-_Ne t'ais-je pas dis de rester où tu étais sous peine de t'assommé ? _Dit-il, glacialement.

_-Essai et je crie au viol._ Répliquais-je.

Il y eu comme un long et gênant silence avant qu'il ne rajoute d'un air moqueur.

_-Moi qui croyais t'avoir mieux dressé !_

_-Je ne suis pas ton petit chien ! _

_-Non, je sais, mon adorable petit chaton qui va toute suite assez s'assoir de peur que je ne la caresse plus. _

..

..

_-Homme cruel_ ! Il se mit à ricané avant que je ne rajoute.

_-Si tu te moque de moi, je suis celle qui ne te laisse plus la toucher ! _

_-Tu ne résisteras pas._ Dit-il confiant.

-_Toi non plus_. Répliquais-je du même ton.

Il pouffa l'air, énervé, un moment plus tard je lâchais ma chaise pour m'élancer vers lui. Je commence à tomber mais, naturellement, il me rattrape au vol.

_-Je voulais juste te dire que se serait plus simple de faire livré…non ?_

Après un moment de silence et d'hésitation il esquissa un oui de la tête. Il alla me réinstaller sur le canapé et s'assis à coté de moi.

-_Tu veux quoi ?_

_-Sais pas. _Dis-je après une courte période de réflexion.

-Ho…

_-Je crois que finalement, je n'ais pas faim…._

_-Ho ! _fit-il avec une touche d'ironie. Je ne peu m'empêcher de sourire, Naru… Tout doucement, je me colle contre lui.

_-Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?_

Il soupira, mais qu'es qu'il a autant soupiré ? Bah, ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il m'embrase quand même. Très lentement, je le pousse vers le banc du canapé en prolongeant notre baisé. Je sens ses main dans mon dos et malgré que cela aurais du être douloureux, j'aimais la sensation. C'était une douleur agréable. Faut pas être surpris, je sens toujours tout comme agréable quand c'est Naru. Comme le fait qu'il dit tout haut ne pas m'aimer, que j'en souffre mais que je continue notre relation.

Je dois vraiment être mazo… Bref, Je glisse le plus sensuellement possible mes lèvres contre son cou puis son épaule. Doucement, je remonte vers son oreille.

_-Vas au dessus._ Dis-je toute haletante, je m'empare de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'est le temps de riposté quoi que se soit. Il ne bronche pas, encore. Grrr ! Je dois user de toute ma force pour arriver à nous faire basculer. Sur le coup c'est assez désagréable au niveau de mon dos mais je sens que peu à peu, sa redeviens assez supportable, comme si mon dos était en train de s'habituer au changement de pression. Naru ne bouge pas.

_-Tu essaies d'imiter une poupée de chiffon_ ? Demandais-je avec sarcasme.

_-Hum_. Gémit-il vaguement.

_-Arrr ! Mais tu vois bien que je vais bien, allez !_

Je l'entends sourire, il remonte la tête et me regard dans les yeux, puis, finalement, il m'embrasse de sa propre initiative. Puis il s'arête ce qui lui vaut que je le fusille d'un regard noir.

_-Depuis quand tu es si entreprenante? C'est pas ton genre…Tu ne serais pas possédé ?_ Dit-il, moqueur bien entendu.

Non, c'est que d'habitude je sais que tu vas me sauter dessus de toute manière !

_-Bien sur, tu as deviné ! Et si tu veux que je quitte le corps de ta copine, eh bah, donne moi se que je veux._ Dis-je en rigolant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je sens ses lèvres former un sourire sur les miennes, visiblement il trouve ca plutôt drôle.

_-Je me sens utilisé !_ Dramatisât-il entre deux baisé. « _Ont s'occupera de tes complexes plus tard !_ » répondis-je entre deux autres. Il palpa doucement (presque nerveusement) mes seins, je crois qu'il avait encore peur de me faire mal. Peu à peu ses mouvements devinrent un peu plus confiant, il lâcha même mes lèvres pour descendre contre mon cou puis contre ma poitrine.

Je glisse doucement mes mains dans ses cheveux peu après qu'il se soit mis à jouer avec mes tétons. L'un avec sa bouche et l'autre avec une main. Je ferme doucement les yeux et soupire de plénitude. J'adore le sentir contre moi, je crois que je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras…

Je gémis doucement son nom, oh Naru… Du coup il relève la tête vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il m'embrasse langoureusement, dis-je, même s'il ne serait pas d'accord, amoureusement.

J'entoure mes bras autour de son torse et le sers contre moi avec force. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

_-Doucement,_ susurrât-il_, je n'irais nulle part_. Il termina ses mots en eu léger baiser au creux de mon oreille.

_-Je t'aime… _Gémis-je à la sienne. Il ne répondu rien, il ne répond jamais rien, rien sauf parfois qu'il le sait.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

J'entoure doucement mes jambes autour de ses hanches, je gémis à nouveau de douleurs, il tente de se redresser mais je le ramène prestement contre moi, pas question qu'il se défile maintenant. Après un moment où il ne bougea presque pas, il se résigne finalement à continuer.

Et enfin, il se décide à aller plus loin, Il glisse ses mains entre mes cuises où il réussit à me donner encore plus envie de lui que déjà.

Soudain, il se redressa, pendant un moment j'eus peur qu'il essais encore d'arrêter. Mais non, c'est pour défaire son pantalon. Il laissa son dit pantalon et son boxer glisser à ses genoux sans s'occuper de l'enlever totalement. Il fit aussi glisser ma petite-culotte en prenant soin de me l'enlever.

Il était à genoux devant moi, sur les coussins du canapé et semblait hésiter à revenir contre mon corps. Je remonte l'une de mes jambes vers son épaule. Tout doucement il attrape ma cheville et pose ses lèvres contre la paume de mon pied, il glisse sa bouche à ma cheville puis se rend à mon genou avec une trainé de petite bisous chatouilleurs. Il était maintenant à quatre pattes, l'une de mes jambes passé sur son épaule et l'autre emprisonné entre son bras et le coté de son torse.

Il continua tout doucement sa descente de ma jambe, il déposa quelque baiser contre mon genou puis glissa doucement sa bouche du coté intérieur de ma cuise. Et ses petits bisous devinrent des baisers beaucoup plus explicites.

Il descendit encore plus bas, entre mes cuises. Je gémis, il sait comment me faire perdre la tête, il à toujours sus. Ce genre de préliminaire m'a toujours rendu assez nerveuse, il le sait, je crois qu'il aime se défier de me faire perdre le contrôle au point d'en oublier d'être nerveuse.

Je passe ma jambe, mon autre jambe, contre son autre épaule et croise mes chevilles ensemble. Je me sens toute engourdis, surement à cause des montés d'adrénaline qui me montait à la tête depuis quelques minutes.

Je porte mes mains près de sa tête toujours entre mes cuises, Je passe doucement mes doigt dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Ils sont toujours si doux. Je m'entends à nouveau gémir, Naru...

Je suis à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle lorsqu'il s'arête et remonte vers moi, sadique, il glisse doucement ses lèvres contre mon cou et je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il remonta sa tête et colle son front contre le mien. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre immédiatement les siens, tellement bleu, tellement profond.

Je mords timidement ma lèvre inferieure, il m'adresse un léger sourire puis pose doucement un léger baisé près de mon menton. Il se redresse à nouveau et fouille dans la poche de son pantalon. Je ferme les yeux en attendant qu'il revienne contre moi.

Je frissonne lorsque son corps frôle le mien avant qu'il ne vienne s'affaisser contre ma gorge. Je frisonne encore lorsque je sens ses lèvres mouillé contre mon cou. Puis encore lorsqu'il s'introduit en moi, il gémit…moi aussi…

Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur de me faire mal, je le trouve soudainement très dure, pas grave, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune partie de mon corps qui soit douloureuse. Je perds très vite le contrôle et me met à gémir son nom. Oh Naru…

~*~

_-Assez satisfaite pour quitter le corps de Mai ?_

Je rigole et le sers contre moi.

_-C'est drôle…._

_-Hum ?_

_-Les couples…enfin, les amants Jouent habituellement au docteur ou au professeur et aux étudiantes. Pas au posséder et au chasseur de fantôme._

_-Peu conventionnel comme exorcisme._ Commentât-il. Je rigole encore. Il me retourne doucement par dessus lui, je pose ma tête contre son torse et le laisse me caresser les cheveux.

_-Je t'ais fais mal ?_ Demandât-il après un moment de silence.

_-Nop ! Je me sens très bien d'ailleurs, merci pour la dose d'endorphine_. Dis-je joyeusement.

-_Hum…. _

Puis il y eu un nouveau long moment de silence où je reste simplement contre lui.

-_Je crois que je vais allez prendre une douche._ Dit-il-en me poussant tout gentiment sur le coté.

Il se lève et attrape son pantalon qui c'était mystérieusement complètement enlevé tout seul. Je le regarde partir, complètement nu, vers la chambre de bain. Hum ! Quelles fesses !

Après que l'eau se soit mise à couler, je me lève, Je suis toute tremblante mais la douleur semble engourdit. Je me rends à ma chambre afin de mettre quelque chose, je farfouille dans mes tiroirs puis, alors que je m'arpette à enfiler un pyjama, je vois la chemise de Naru…J'ai toujours voulu essayé de porter l'une de ses chemises, je ne l'avais jamais fait au paravent…

D'abord j'hésite puis…Ho allez ! J'attrape sa chemise et l'enfile. Il est vraiment beaucoup plus grand que moi en tout cas ! Elle me va à la mis cuisse !

Je me rends devant la porte de la chambre de bain pour attendre qu'il sorte, enfin j'aurais voulue mais on frape à la porte.

Sans réfléchir, je vais ouvrir. C'est Haruhi. Elle me sourit gentiment puis me demande si je vais mieux. Je lui fis signe que oui.

Elle s'attarde un moment sur se que je porte puis je vois comme un éclair de surprise dans ses yeux.

_-Quoi ?_ Dis-je avant qu'elle ne parle.

_-Ton cou…. ?_

_-Quoi mon cou ?_ Je dois avoir des bleus ou quelques choses.

_-Tu as une sucette dans le cou._ He…hein ?...Arrr Naru ! Il sait portent que je n'aime pas quand il m'en fait…enfin, Dison que je n'aime pas lorsqu'elles sont visibles.

_-Se doit être un bleu, j'ai du me cogner sans m'en rendre compte._ Dis-je en souriant nerveusement.

_-He non, ca c'est une sucette,_ répliqua-t-elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent, _Ne me dit pas que toi et Kyouya vous…_

Eh…EEH ! Non ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, je cherche lorsque tout d'un coup, j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Oh non, pas ca !

-_Je ne sais pas qui est ce…Kyouya, mais non, ce n'est pas lui. _

Je me retourne en panic vers Naru, Il à remis son pantalon (bon point) ah merde ! Je porte sa chemise ! Il est en train de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette et elle lui couvre une bonne partie du vissage….Ce qu'il est mignon comme ca…AH ! Ce n'est pas le moment de le trouver mignon !

_-Naru !_ Criais-je.

_-Ce que t'es bruyante._ dit-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

-_Va te couvrir…dans la chambre…et n'en sort pas !_

_-Tu à honte de moi, peut-être ?_ Dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

_-Nnn…Non_ !

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment, au moins il se rend dans ma chambre.

_-C'est ton copain ?_ Me demandât Haruhi.

Je m'apprête à trouver de quoi répondre lorsque j'entends Naru lancer de la chambre.

_-Ho ca non alors!_

_-Naru ! La ferme !_ Fis-je en me tournant brièvement vers ma porte de ma chambre. Silence…Ouf…

_-Mai…heum…je ne veux pas me mêler de se qui ne me regarde pas mais…qui c'est ? _

_-C'est pas ce que tu crois…_

_- Si tu me dis que c'est ton frère bha, je ne te crois pas_ .Dit-elle.

_-Non, non, bien sur que non. C'est…compliquer….tu vois c'est que…._

Et Naru osa répondre à ma place.

_-Compliqué ? On couche ensemble._ Je vais le tué.

_-NARU !_

Je passe mes yeux de la porte de chambre à Haruhi.

_-Ne t'occupe pas de lui, c'est un idiot._

J'ai comme le pressentiment désagréable qu'il allait dire autre chose. Je préviens.

_-Naru, ose et tu me verras sous une façade que tu n'avais jamais vu avant._

Je l'entends pouffer de rire, je vais vraiment le tuer.

_-Je…Je crois que je vais vous laissez seuls…_

Je lui souris nerveusement. « _Je t'expliquerais tout à l'école, d'accord ?_ »

Elle fit oui de la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

_-Si tu entends des cris ce soir, c'est que je suis en train de le tuer._

Elle sourit, ouf, moi qui croyais l'avoir choqué, puis elle entre dans son appartement, juste à coté.

Ouf, je soupire de soulagement puis, Je me rappelle que je dois m'occuper de Naru….ARHH !

Je me précipite vers la chambre, Naru est calmement étendu sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Je me jette sur lui, les jambes de chaque coté de son corps, mes mains contre ses épaules mine de le retenir là alors qu'il pourrait me repousser sans le moindre effort.

_-NARU !_

_-Quoi _? dit-il calmement. Il m'énerve !

_-Pourquoi ?! Hein ? Pourquoi tu à dit ca ?!_ Hurlais-je presque.

_-Bah parce que c'est vrai._ Dit-il sans que la moindre émotion ne passe sur son visage.

_-Mais pour qui tu te prends ! Qui sais ce qu'elle va allez s'imaginer !? _

_-Que tu as un amant_ ? Dit-il toujours calmement.

_-Naru….JE TE HAIS !_ Lui criais-je. Naturellement, c'était seulement sous le coup de la colère, j'aime cet idiot comme une folle.

Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, J'étais par contre trop aveuglé pour définir ce que c'était. Il se redressa soudain et attrapa mes poignets qu'il ramena derrière mon dos.

_- Mai…. _

_-Quoi ? _Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais froid.

_-Tu es bien toute nue sous ma chemise ?_

He ? Quoi ? Ah non ! S'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ca !

-_Ouais, mais n'ose même pas me toucher _! Dis-je sèchement. Il ricana en passant ses mains sous sa chemise, dans mon dos.

~*~

Je lui en veux…définitivement…mais je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de ne pas le repousser. C'est comme de mettre une cigarette dans la bouche d'un fumeur qui essai d'arrêter de fumer. Es ce possible d'être ainsi dépendant de quelqu'un ?

D'habitude je me couche contre son torse et me sers contre lui…sauf que là je suis fâchée ! Je me tourne dos à lui, je le boude quoi.

Il était resté de son coté, visiblement énervé, je le sentais tout tendu. Il avait craqué en premier, il c'était glisser contre mon dos pour me rependre contre lui en cuillère. Victoire !( Mai 1, Naru….ouais….beaucoup.) Mais je suis encore fâché…

~*~

Lorsque je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, Naru dors toujours contre mon dos, son souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

Je me retourne et à peine suis-je face à lui que je sens que tout mon corps me fait horriblement souffrir, c'est même pire qu'avant…Faut avouer que Naru ne m'a pas ménagé la deuxième fois…

Bah pas grave, c'est passé maintenant, Je regarde son doux visage endormis, ce qu'il est beau…Je pose une main contre sa joue et la caresse, si douce…

Après l'avoir contemplé un moment je baise son front puis le porte contre ma gorge, je le sers contre moi, je l'aime tellement…oh Naru…Si seulement…

Ah ! Non, je suis supposé être en colère là! Arrr ! Déjà qu'il m'amadoue très facilement quand il s'y met, maintenant il m'amadoue sans même le faire exprès…Grrr… Au fond ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui m'adoucie, je le fais peut-être toute seule, je crois que je l'aime trop… est ce possible ? Bah, qu'es que je peu y faire de toute façon…

~*~

Naru semble être en train de se réveiller, Ouais, il relève lentement la tête vers moi, je lui souris gentiment.

_-Ca va ?_

_-huhum_ (oui) fit-il avant de se retourner sur le dos, je tente de le ramener vers moi mais rien à faire. Il aime bien me câliner, il ne semble par contre pas trop aimer l'être. Dommage.

-_J'ai faim…pour de vrai cette fois…. _

Il me regardait avec ses yeux encore fatigué.

_-Il est…23:52…qui livre à cette heure dans le couin ?_

_-Heum…je ne sais pas, je n'ais rien fait livré depuis que je suis ici._

_-Ho._

~*~

Il avait fouiné dans le journal pour trouver les annonces, au final il commanda une pizza. Elle devait arriver dans l'heure qui suivait. Je n'ais jamais vue Naru manger de pizza, ca risque d'être amusant.

Il m'avait aidé à enfiler un pyjama, à quoi bon, je suis certaine qu'il va me l'avoir d'ici quelques heures de toute façon.

Il était aussi allez chercher des trucs dans sa voiture.

Il c'était changé puis, devinez quoi ! Il avait sortis son portable et c'était mis à taper un truc… Pff, même pas capable de s'abstenir de travailler.

_-Tu fais quoi ? _Il releva les yeux sur moi d'un air de _« Ca ne se vois pas ?_ ».

-_Naru, sérieux, tu fais quoi ?_

_-Un rapport._ Dit-il après un long soupire

_-Pour qui ?_ Il releva à nouveau les yeux sur moi avec son air de « ce n'est pas de tes affaires, tu m'énerve, dégage. » j'oubliais, rien n'est assez bien pour déranger le docteur Davis lorsqu'il travail. Ttssss !

Je m'installe à coté de lui sur le canapé et attendu patiemment qu'il finisse. Il prit une seule pause pour allez répondre à la porte et manger un morceau de pizza. Le pire était qu'il écrivait en anglais et que je ne comprenais donc que quelques mots…ouais… Je me résigne à attendre qu'il finisse et pose ma tête contre son épaule, il arrête alors de taper pendant quelques secondes et je suis certaine d'avoirs sentis son regard sur moi…mais il se remit à taper.

Lorsqu'il eu enfin fini, la seconde après qui eu refermé son ordinateur portable et l'ait posé sur la petite table de salon ; Je me jette sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à se à quoi je m'attendais, il répondit fermement à mon baisé.

~*~

Ouais, je crois que je viens de battre le record de dormeuse, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais je suis arrivé à m'endormir. (Après que Naru m'ait sauté pour la troisième fois).

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je suis dans ma chambre avec Naru, je ne me souviens pas être arrivé ici, n'étions nous pas dans le salon ? Bref…

Il ne dort pas. Je me relève doucement, wow ! Moi qui croyais que ca allait être pire, ont dirait que j'ai moins mal. Je palpe quelques-unes de mes ecchymoses, elles ne font pas mal. Au départ j'avais été certaine que c'était elles qui me fessaient souffrir mais maintenait, avec un peu de recule, je trouve que c'est plus similaire à la douleur ressentit après de trop gros efforts physiques (mais en un peu plus pire.)

Ce n'est pas plus mal, ca me feras mal moins longtemps. Je pourrais retourner à l'école d'ici un jour ou deux.

Je crois qu'il vient de se rendre compte que je suis réveillé car il me remontre doucement vers lui.

_-Salut._ Susurrais-je doucement.

_-Heum…Ca va ?_ Fit-il d'une voix toute ensommeillée.

_-Mieux que hier._ Dis-je en me lovant au creux de son épaule.

_-Tant mieux, Je dois repartir._

..

..

_-Quoi ?_! Fis-je en me relevant brusquement à l'aide de mes coudes, Ouk, je n'aurais pas dû !

Il posa sur moi un regard énervé.

_-Idiote, tu croyais quoi ?_ Que j'allais rester plusieurs semaines ?

J'aurais aimé…pensais-je.

_-Tu pars quand ? _

_-Dans quelques heures._

Il dit cela d'un ton tellement froid et neutre que j'en eu envie de pleurer.

_-Il est qu'elle heure ?_

_- 9 heure._

_-Tu vas prendre une douche ? _

_-Oui._

_-Je viens avec toi. _

Il ricana, je sais qu'il n'aime pas tellement le faire dans une douche, je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre.

_-Et pourquoi ca ?_

_-J'ai besoin de me laver aussi. _

_-Prend un bain alors._ Répondit-il du tac au tac.

_-Trop long, soit gentil, si tu pars avant le diné, dépose moi à l'école en chemin._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il avait un regard courroucé, il est fâcher que j'aille à l'école ?

_-Pas question, tu reste ici._ Dit-il froidement. Mais qu'es qu'il lui prend ?

~*~

Et finalement nous avions argumenté, j'ai gagné avec l'argument du « tu préfère allez me déposer ou que j'y aille toute seule, à pied. » Par contre je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il semble à ce point être fâché que je veuille allez à l'école aujourd'hui…

Ensuite il m'avait dit que le truc sur lequel il avait travaillait hier était un cas qui avait été amené au bureau quelques heures avant et que Lin avait jugé susceptible de l'intéresser. Et donc il se rendait directement sur place. C'était à mis chemin entre ici et notre ville…enfin, mon ex ville.

Nous primes une douche ensemble, nous avions fais l'amour une dernière fois puis il m'avait déposé devant Ouran. Je lui rappelle de se méfier des pianos puis comme la pause du diner n'était pas encore commencée il n'y avait personne dehors je me permis de l'embrasser avant de sortir de la voiture.

~*~

J'étais entré dans l'école et je traversais un couloir (très lentement vue que même si j'étais mieux, j'avais encore mal) lorsque la cloche de la pause sonna. Les gens commençaient à sortir calmement sans vraiment me remarquer. Une fille mon fonça littéralement dessue (OUTCH !) Naru avait peut-être raison, j'aurais du rester chez moi !

Le pire fut après, je reçu une porte en pleine figure. Toute suite après, une tête blonde se confond en excuses. Il semble paniquée, tien je le replace, c'est Tamaki.

Ensuite Je vois Kyouya qui passe la porte, regarde Tamaki qui s'excuse encore, me regarde moi qui me tien la mâchoire, regarder Tamaki, me regarde à nouveau.

_-Ta-ma-ki. _Il prononça le nom de son ami avec tellement de haine que j'en eu presque peur. Tamaki était livide, Il me regarda, s'excusa à nouveau et marmonna un prétexte bidon pour se sauver, on aurait réellement dit qu'il avait eu peur de lui…pourtant Kyouya est du genre très gentil…non ? Bah…

-_Kyouya-Sempai ?_

Dis-je alors qu'il dardait vers là où Tamaki avait filé. Il se retourna vers moi et afficha son sourire de gentleman, bizarre…

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-Mieux._ Dis-je avec un sourire timide.

_-Tant mieux_. Dit-il tout doucement.

_-Heum…tu sais si j'aurais le temps de parler à Haruhi avant le cercle de ce midi ?_

_-Pas de cercle ce midi._ Répondit-il. _Ni ce soir d'ailleurs_.

..

_-Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

_-L'autre idiot a décidé de refaire le mobilier. Le truc c'est que comme il n'a aucune organisation tout c'est retrouvé dans la salle avec les anciens meubles, c'est le bazar donc pas de cercle pour aujourd'hui._

Il avait mis un point d'honneur à prononcer le plus froidement possible le mot idiot, pauvre Tamaki.

Je lui souris gentiment, il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur…enfin, moins que d'habitude. Il à l'aire fatigué aussi.

-_Toi, tu vas bien ?_

Il posa sur moi un regard surpris, comme s'il ne s'attentait pas à ce que je m'en inquiète.

_-He…oui. _Fit-il tout troublé, c'est mignon…mais il ment, il dit oui mais un truc le travail.

_-Hum ?_ Fis-je suspicieuse. Il tourna les yeux.

_-Donc tu voulais voir Haruhi, il doit être à la cafeteria à l'heure qu'il est… _

_-Oui, effectivement, je voulais LA voire._ Il me regardait avec surprise.

-_Elle…elle te l'a dit ?_ demandât-il hébété.

_-Nop !_ Dis-je en ricanant,_ c'est juste plus évidant que le nez au milieu de la figure_.

Il me dévisageait.

~*~

Il m'a accompagné à la cafeteria, Haruhi sembla surprise de me voir mais m'accueillis avec un sourire.

Elle était naturellement assise entre les jumeaux qui me saluèrent aussi. Je m'assise devant eux et Kyouya s'assis à coter de moi.

Kaoru semblait assez fatigué lui aussi, il avait la tête couché contre la table. Quant à Hikaru, il piqua vite fait un truc dans le bento de Haruhi, elle se 3mit à chialer, il attrapa un truc de sa propre assiette et le lui mit dans la bouche, elle s'arrête toute suite de rechigner et savoura le truc. Mignon…

-_hey, Hikaru, je peux savoir pourquoi tu piques dans mon diner quand le tien est meilleur ?_ Dit-elle après un moment.

_-Mais parce que c'est toi qui la fais !_ Dit-il d'un ton exagérément coquin.

Elle ricana, « Pas _du tout, ce matin c'est mon père qui à fait les repas._ » Kaoru pouffa de rire alors que Hikaru fixait sa propre assiette avec un air découragé.

Ils finirent tous les deux de manger, Moi, Kyouya et Kaoru n'avions pas de repas. Hikaru s'adressa à moi.

_-Alors, c'était quoi ton truc que t'as fais en classe ?_

_-Heum, c'est que…._

Kyouya coupa.

_-Pas la peine, ce ne sont pas de ses affaires. _

_-Ni des tiennes. _Répondis-je froidement, pas que je veule le remettre à sa place, c'est plutôt l'habitude que j'ai avec Naru de répondre du tac au tac. Je le sentis se tendre, je l'avais offusqué…

_-Ttssss…._ Là ca deviens flippant, on dirait trop Naru !

_-Alors c'était quoi ?_ Demanda Kaoru, aussi intéressé que son frère.

-_Bah…C'est un…c'est…c'est très, très compliqué…_

_-heum _? Firent-ils en cœur.

Cette fois c'est Haruhi qui coupa.

_-Au fait Mai, tu voulais m'expliquer le truc avec ce mec, non ?_

_-Ho ?!_ Firent les jumeaux visiblement beaucoup plus intéressé par une histoire de mec que par ma transe. Kyouya se tendit encor plus. Oh Haruhi ! Je comprends que c'était pour m'aider en détourant la conversation mais…là c'est pire.

_-Ca aussi c'est compliqué, c'était Kazuya._

_-Et, ce qu'il a dit, c'est vrais ? _Demandât-elle, Hikaru et Kaoru était totalement à l'affut, tout excité.

_-Oui, en quelque sorte…c'est vraiment gênant, je peux t'expliquer le reste plus tard ?_

Elle hausa les épaules, ouais, traduisis-je

_-Nous, on veut savoir ! _Dirent les deux rouquins.

-_D'accord, d'accord. Haruhi est venu voir comment j'allais et est tombé sur un amis à moi qui est venu me rendre visite, le pire c'est que c'était totalement par hasard, bref, mais cet idiot na pas pu s'empêcher de dire des conneries et bon…c'est ca. _

Tous les deux me regardais avec des aires de « ET ?! »

_-Qui c'est ton ami ?_ demanda Hikaru.

_-Kazuya Shibuya._ C'est un bon ami de mon ancienne ville.

_-Shibuya Kazuya ? répéta Kaoru, le chasseur de fantôme ? _

..

..

..

Merde alors !!

_-Nnn…non! _Fis-je, que j'ai l'air crédible ! (…)

_-Certaine ? Il habite au japon en plus, il a peut-être une double vie. _Ricanât-il, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'est tellement…Arr !

_-Ne te mets pas dans cet état, ont rigoles. _Railla Hikaru. Ce _type ne pourrait jamais avoir d'amis, il c'était occupé de la maison de notre grande tante, ont nous l'a décrit comme un sal môme égocentrique et totalement détestable. _

Hehe…dites m'en tant.

_-Il parait qu'il a un assistant totalement stoïque. Genre robot._

Ca devais être avant que je travaille pour lui, il a commencé vers 13ans je crois….He, Lin n'est pas…enfin si…

Enfin ! Sauvée par le gong ! Le truc c'est que je suis toujours dans la même classe qu'eux…ouais…bref.

Kyouya prend la peine ne nous accompagner à notre classe avant d'allez à son propre cours…mignon…

Contrairement à ce que je craignais, les jumeaux me laissent tranquille, même pendant la pause.

Ensuite, alors que je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi, ils m'invitent à allez voir les nouveaux meubles du cercle, ouais, pourquoi pas.

Je me tiens bien près de Haruhi, un peu mal à l'aise des soudaines marques de familiarité de la pars des deux énergumènes, ils doivent m'apprécier parce que je les différencie.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de musique. Les nouveaux canapés sont jolis, les tables aussi, tout est dans le beige, blanc et or.

Puis c'est le choc, je le vois, au fond de la pièce, sur l'estrade circulaire, un grand piano blanc.

_________________

Enfin fini ' Je vous raconte pas, j'avais prévus finir avant les vacances de noël mais là, Bag ! Les examens d'étapes ! ikik, ensuite je me suis dit, bah, du clame, il y a encore les vacances, hé non, avec tout les partys des fête j'était toujours entre la visite et dormir. Là je me dis que je pourrais le finir après l'école comme toujours ; mais non ! La plupart de mes enseignants ont décidé de mettre les bouchés doubles sur les devoirs.

Bref, désolé pour la longue attente.

Oh d'ailleurs, j'ai crue remarquer que peu de gens laissait des com. sur cette fiction, es ce parce qu'elle n'est pas intéressante ou que vous êtes tous très timide ?


	5. Très, trop compliqué

Tout d'abord je m'excuse de la longue attente. Ensuite j'aimerais remercier les trois seules personnes qui m'ont laissés des comms sur cette fiction. Alors Merci beaucoup à tenshihouou, hachi 01, et à sweetymai90.

Merci les filles.

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi et le club reouvre enfin. Bien qu'il fût prêt mercredi, soit le jour où je suis revenue, ils ont décidé de ne pas ouvrir avant maintenant. Premièrement car ils avaient quelques trucs à régler, deuxièmement puisqu'ils espéraient attirer plus de clientes est les faisant languir et en les intrigants puis, troisièmement, parce que cela leurs donnaient finalement une occasion de souffler un peu.

Les jumeaux avait insistés pour que je vienne et cela dès le matin.

Je m'étais donc levée, eut fait ma toilette matinale et puis fut sortie attendre que Haruhi sorte à son tour. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, si mes contusions sont bien visibles, presque aucunes d'elles ne me font souffrir. L'exception : un point dans mon dos entre les omoplates mais je suspecte que se soit plus à cause de ma chute en bas de ma chaise que de mon horrible et incompréhensible rêve. Bien qu'il ait un peu plus de sens depuis que j'ai vue le nouveau piano du cercle, je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. D'ailleurs, étrangement, je ne sens aucune énergie négative émaner du dit piano. Peut-être un hasard, non ! Baffe mental, c'est vrais, le hasard n'existe pas.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'école où il n'y avait presque encore personne. Au cercle, seuls Tamaki et Kyouya étaient déjà présent. Kyouya notait quelques choses dans son calepin alors que Tamaki griffonnait quelque chose sur du papier avec une rare concentration venant de sa part.

Toutes deux intriguées, moi et Haruhi nous approchâmes de lui, des partitions, il écrivait une partition. Haruhi ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure mais moi j'étais fascinée. Il doit jouer du piano alors…Je ne connais que John-san qui en joue, quoi que peut-être que Bou-san aussi.

A oui, Gene…Naru avait déjà sous entendu que Gene en jouait lorsqu'il était petit, tien, peut-être que Naru aussi…je devrais lui demander un de ces jours.

-_Hu, Tamaki-Sempai, vous jouer du piano ? _

La tête blonde se releva vers moi d'un air troublé et il sembla prendre un moment pour assimiler ma question. Enfin, un rayonnant sourire illumina son visage et il me fit oui de la tête avant de replonger dans sa partition.

Kyouya s'approcha de nous sans pourtant lâcher son carnet des yeux, plutôt, il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut directement à coté de nous. Sans trop prêter attention à Haruhi, il s'inclina légèrement vers moi et baisa galamment ma main comme il avait récemment prit habitude de le faire. Je prenais ça comme une marque de politesse plutôt que de me dire qu'il me faisait littéralement la cour. Quoi que, tant qu'il ne se met pas à me chanter une sérénade, ça va. Il est toujours très attentionné avec moi mais je me suis aperçu que c'est justement qu'avec moi qu'il est comme ça. Tiens, l'autre jour, moi et Haruhi sommes arrivées sans qu'il ne nous voit et j'ai remarquée à qu'elle point désagréable il pouvait être envers les autres, un deuxième Naru tout craché !

Mais il reste qu'avec moi il est toujours très charmant et gentil et doux et….bref, vous voyez le tableau. Ce qui me donne un large indice sur le fait qu'il a probablement eut un genre de coup de foudre pour moi…touchant mais troublant.

Et Naru, j'ai essayé de lui téléphoner plusieurs fois mais son portable me rengaine toujours le même et déprimant message de sa boite vocale. Oh Naru…

Si j'ai bien compris, ce midi, Tamaki va jouer la pièce qu'il à écrite pour impressionner les filles car la pluparts d'entre elles ne savent pas qu'il sait jouer où ne l'ont jamais entendu. Je croyais que le cercle ouvrait ce matin mais au final c'est ce midi.

Mais alors pourquoi je suis ici moi ? Bref…

Les jumeaux entrèrent toujours aussi enthousiaste qu'à leurs habitudes. Ils se mettent à se plaindre des cheveux d'Haruhi et la trainèrent avec eux sous prétexte de les lui arranger.

Mais effectivement, lorsqu'elle sortie, elle avait meilleure allure, ensuite c'est mon cas.

_-Non, ca va, pas besoin._

_-Non mais_ ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœurs. _Kaoru, regarde les pointes ! Mai-chan, depuis combiens de temps ne t'ais tu pas fais couper les cheveux ?_ Me demanda Hikaru.

Heum…depuis quelques mois à vrai dire, c'était heum…ah oui ! Ayako avait retouché mes cheveux avant un bal auxquels nous avions dû assister car un fantôme s'amusait à faire trébucher toute les jeunes femmes. (En fait c'était un poltergeist provoqué par l'organisatrice qui se faisait vieille et qui ne supportait pas de voir toute ses belles et fraiches jeunes filles.) Masako, Ayako et moi nous étions d'ailleurs retrouvés avec de multiples bleus. Surtout Masako, probablement car elle s'entêtait à être accompagné de Naru qui se trouvait à être le plus bel homme de la soirée. (Nous couchions déjà ensemble mais les autres (Sauf Lin) ne le savaient pas encore.)

_-Allez, laisse nous faire !_ S'exclamèrent-ils de nouveau en même temps.

Et pourquoi pas finalement…

Au départ, ils ne devaient que couper les pointes mais ils se sont un peu enflammé… pas grave, la coupe est jolie. C'est aussi là que je me rends compte que mes cheveux ont bien allongé, les jumeaux viennent de m'en enlever au moins dix bons centimètres et pourtant mes cheveux touchent encore mes épaules.

_-Hein qu'elle est plus jolie comme ça_ ?! S'écrièrent les jumeaux

Et, tous les membres du club se retournaient, Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi ainsi que le grand ténébreux et le petit blondinet qui étaient arrivés pendant que Kaoru et Hikaru me bichonnaient.

_-Awww ! Le fiancé de Kyouya-Kun !_ S'exclama le petit avec un grand sourire.

..

..

Personne n'osa d'abord rien dire, Haruhi pinçais des lèvres, les jumeaux se retenaient d'éclater de rire et Tamaki dégluti très lentement comme qu'il sentait une tempête arriver alors que moi je rougissais à vue d'œil. Regard vers le grand ténébreux : aucune réaction visible, un clone de Lin parfait. Regard vers Kyouya : contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblaient croire, il ne réagit pas outre mesure et je crois même qu'il n'a pas réalisé.

Le petit blondinet me regardait tout souriant et ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il aurait pu provoquer.

_-Tu veux manger un morceau de gâteau avec moi_ ? Dit-il toujours souriant.

_-Heum…D'accord ?_

_-Yeah _! Sur quoi il s'empara de ma main et m'entraina avec lui sur un canapé. Devant ce canapé se trouvait une petite table où s'empilait une montagne de gâteaux et de sucreries.

_-Tu préfères citron, fraise, chocolat, pomme ou framboise_ ? Me demandât-il en me regardant avec ses grands yeux humides. Trop mignon !

-_Framboise…_Dis-je tout bas, il me sourit de plus belle en me tendant un gâteau de couleur rose.

_-Moi je préfère au Chocolat ou à la fraise… Ou Chocolat ET Fraise. Mais j'aime bien ceux au citron aussi. Et ceux à la pomme. Et à la framboise aussi….Ah ! Mais c'est que je les aime tous alors!_ Concluait-il en me refaisant l'un de ses sourires lumineux.

_-Alors, Tu t'appelles Mai, Mai-Chan_. _Moi je m'appelle Mitsukuni mais appelle moi Hunny. Lui c'est Takashi, mais tout le monde l'appelle Mori, hein Takashi ?_

_-huhum_ (ouais) Fit l'autre en s'asseyant à coté de Hunny. Lin tout craché, il ne lui manque que la frange de cheveux et l'aura glacial et ils seraient de vrais sosies. Même taille, même couleur de cheveux, même air stoïque quoique Mori semble quand même plus sympathique de Lin, ce doit être le fait d'être toujours accompagné de Hunny. Parce que franchement, même si Naru et Lin sont tous les deux supers canon, vous oseriez les approcher vous ?

C'est plutôt gênant, je n'ais pas la moindre idée de quoi leur dire. Ah ! Mais il est délicieux ce gâteau !

Comme si elle avait ressentie mon mal aise, Haruhi vint s'assoir à coter de moi. Puis les jumeaux vinrent s'accoter contre le banc du canapé et Kyouya vint à son tour vint s'assoir à coté de moi. Seul Tamaki était resté dans son coin(…) pour finir sa partition.

Puis c'est les cours et enfin : l'heure que toute les filles attendaient l'ouverture du club ! Bien entendu, je m'y rends malgré le nombre incroyable de filles attroupées devant la grande porte.

Et nous entrons dans la salle de musique, ils sont tous au centre pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue et nous allons toutes vers eux, choisissant comme d'habitude celui que nous voulions.

Vous devinez mon choix: Kyouya. Cette fois nous sommes beaucoup, merde…moi, 2, 3, 4….10, 11, 12…12 alors. Je déteste les activités spéciales ! Je réfère tellement lorsque se sont des jours ordinaires et que nous puissions être seul à seul.

_-Alors, Kyouya-Sempai, vous avez regelé tous les problèmes_ ? demanda une petite châtaine.

_-Bien entendu, et nous en avons profité pour vous organiser à toutes une surprise…_

Dit-il d'un ton mielleux que je sentais forcé, il n'avait réellement pas envie d'être ici on dirait.

-_C'est vrai, nous sommes toutes tellement contentes de vous revoir_ ! Ajouta une grande brunette.

_-Toute la joie est pour moi,_ Bip, bip, bip, fit mon détecteur de mensonges. Et elles se mirent toutes à glousser, ce qu'elles sont bête ! Je lui souris gentiment.

_-Et qu'es donc cette surprise_ ? demanda une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs.

-_Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je vous le disais_. Dit-il en lui accordant son plus beau faux sourire.

Cette discussion futile dura encore un moment avant que ce ne soit finalement le temps de la surprise. Le piano blanc apparue d'une trappe du sol comme par magie sous les yeux ahurie des jeunes filles qui semblaient toutes avoir oublier qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de musique.

Puis c'est les murmures qu'elles poussèrent toutes lorsque Tamaki s'avança puis s'installa au piano. Nous nous étions levés toutes pour nous approcher, les membres du club y compris. Kyouya qui c'était placé à coté de moi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire nos bras et nos mains se frôler.

Et Tamaki commença à pianoter…

_-Ah non…_Murmurais-je en ayant soudain une vague très intense d'énergie négative et ressentant comme un horrible pressentiment. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et je sens soudain mes bras et mes jambes me faire mal à nouveau. Kyouya me regarde et me demande discrètement si je vais bien, je lève les yeux sur lui. Et Bag. Nous nous retournons tout les deux vers le piano. Tamaki vient de s'effondrer.

Ca été la panique, les filles se mirent toutes à sangloter d'inquiétude. Kyouya c'était avancé pour prendre son pouls puis s'assurer qu'il respirait et bien que ce fût le cas, il fit appeler une ambulance et donna l'ordre de faire évacuer. Ce fut le boulot des jumeaux et de Mori qui m'omirent à la règle et m'invitèrent même à m'assoir.

Peu de temps après, alors que l'ambulance n'était pas encore arrivée, le directeur fit son entrer d'un pas rapide et nerveux.

_-Il va bien_ ? Demanda-il avec inquiétude.

_-Il c'est seulement évanouit._ Répondit Kyouya qui semblait toujours prendre son pouls. _Sa pression me semble normale, son cœur bat à un rythme régulier, pas de blessure. Juste évanoui…_

Continua-t-il, _et j'ai appelé une ambulance_…Finit-il.

La ressemblance entre le directeur et Tamaki était tellement frappante, son père, évidemment…

Kyouya sembla soudain pris dans ses pensées, il me regarda d'un air suspicieux et se pencha vers Tamaki, Je le vis soulever légèrement les paupières de son ami puis regarder vers moi à nouveau avec un air de stupeur. Il s'apprêta à se lever et venir vers moi lorsque des hommes tout de blanc vêtus entrèrent.

Kyouya leur fit un résumé de la situation sans me lâcher du regard puis il partit avec les hommes et Tamaki.

J'étais rentrée chez moi un peu paniqué, on dirait que Tamaki est entré dans une transe et Kyouya semble avoir fait le rapprochement entre nos symptômes, pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Et la pauvre Haruhi est totalement affolée, elle ne le montre pas mais elle est en train de devenir dingue, je le sais, je l'ais sentie pendant tout le chemin du retour.

En entrant chez moi, je me jette sur le téléphone pour essayer de téléphoner à Naru, pas là, pas de réponse.

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour aider se pauvre Tamaki…Lin m'avait bien appris une technique pour pénétrer l'esprit d'un possédé et les libérer, mais Tamaki n'est pas possédé et je doute que ça fonctionne…

Je suis tellement stressée que la seule chose que je trouve pour me calmer, c'est d'écouter un vieux manga que j'avais en DVD, ça et une bonne tasse de thé bien entendu.

J'étais en plein dans une scène ennuyante et puéril lorsqu'on cogna à ma porte, Haruhi ?

Je vais ouvrir, Nar… Non, Kyouya, c'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent.

-_Kyouya-Sempai ?_

-_Mai, je peu te poser quelques questions_ ? Dit-il d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux et froid à mon égard.

_-Heum…si tu veux…Et Tamaki, il va bien ?_

-_Il est réveillé_. Je lui souris, rassurée et lui ouvre la porte pour l'inviter à entrer. Un éclat de voix attire nos deux regards vers le téléviseur que je m'empresse d'allez fermer.

_-J'écoute des mangas lorsque je suis stressée_, répondis-je à sa question silencieuse. _Alors, qu'es que tu voulais me demander ?_

_-heu…_

-_Tu veux du thé d'abord ?_ L'interrompis-je nerveusement, il n'est pas bête mais je n'aurais jamais crue que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que je ne suis pas totalement normal aussi rapidement.

Il fit oui de la tête en regardant autour de lui, maintenant que je le regarde, il semble nerveux lui aussi.

Je suis allée à ma petite cuisine mettre de l'eau à bouillir et lorsque je reviens dans l'entrée, Kyouya est encore là mais face à la porte et regarde l'amulette que j'avais placé là.

_-Tu as des amulettes dans ton entré._ Commenta-il en se retournant légèrement vers moi.

-_Et dans ma chambre…Et sur moi._ Avouais-je en m'approchant de lui.

_-Tamaki…il a les même symptômes que toi….tu sais quand tu... _

_-J'ai remarqué_. Répondis-je.

_-C'est contagieux ?_ Dit-il en se retournant complètement vers moi.

-_Contag…non !_ Dis-je en lui souriant nerveusement.

_-Avant qu'il ne tombe…tu as..._

_-L'instinct…_

_-Mai, tu…_

_-L'eau est chaude,_ l'interrompis-je avant de lui tourner le dos. Je l'entendis me suivre. Je fis le thé en prenant tout mon temps, c'est trop gênant ! Ensuite je lui tends une tasse, elle est noir, c'est celle que Naru prenait habituellement lorsqu'il venait chez moi. Je file à la table sans le regarder et me tire une chaise, Kyouya prend l'initiative de venir s'assoir directement à coté de moi.

-_Je te dérange_ ? Demanda-t-il à mon oreille.

-_Seulement tes questions_…Murmurais-je tout bas alors qu'il glissait document une main contre ma cuisse.

_-D'accord, j'arrête alors._ Ses lèvres frôlaient sensuellement mon oreille, c'est drôle comme les hommes changent si rapidement de discussion lorsqu'ils ont une chance de faire des câlins…

Ses lèvres glissèrent contre ma joue puis vinrent caresser les miennes, j'ai d'abord un mouvement de recul mais comme il insiste je…

Dring, Dring Dridridridring, dring… je me lève vivement pour me diriger vers le téléphone sans prendre la peine de l'avertir.

_-Oui ?_ Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

*Mai.*

_-Na…Naru ?_ J'entends le mouvement de sa chaise et de ses pas vers moi et je sursaute lorsqu'il pose ses mains contre ma taille.

*Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?* répondit-il.

_-heu..._

*pas très bavarde pour une fille qui a saturé mon répondeur* Commentât-il.

_-Naru je… _

_-Qui c'est ?_ me demanda Kyouya à l'oreille.

*Tu n'es pas seule ?* Me demanda soudainement et très froidement Naru.

_-Non…heum, il est arrivé un truc à l'école aujourd'hui et…_

*Un Rêve ?*

_-Quelque chose comme ça, Je…je peux te rappeler plus tard ? _Demandais-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix alors que Kyouya glissait ses mains contre mon ventre et ses lèvres contre ma nuque.

*Apelle moi avant cette nuit si possible.* dit-il tout bas avant de raccrocher sans un au revoir. Je repose le combiné et me tourne vers Kyouya qui en profite pour m'embrasser. D'abord je suis figé, ensuite, comme par habitude avec Naru, je réponds tendrement mais, He ho ! Ce n'est pas Naru et donc je lui envois une gifle monumental par manque d'options.

Je me recule un peu et manque de faire tomber le téléphone alors qu'il se tient la joue avec stupeur. Il va le prendre mal vous croyez ?

Rouge à la fois de gène et de honte, je baisse les yeux au sol en attendant qu'il réagisse.

_-T'aurais-je brusqué ?_ Dit-il doucement en soulevant légèrement mon menton d'un doigt. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre.

_-Pardon… _Je lève les yeux vers lui, il s'excusait ?

_-heum…..Désolé de t'avoir giflé_. Dis-je nerveusement. Finalement, il ne le prend pas mal, pas mal du tout, ouf.

_-Je n'aurais pas dû. _Ajouta-t-il. _T'ais-je surpris à ce point ?_

Je fis signe que oui.

_-Tu ne semble pourtant pas en avoir été dégoutée_. Dit-il en retirant lentement ses lunettes comme pour les nettoyer alors que j'avais baissé la tête de nouveau gêné de son allusion au moment ou j'avais répondu à son baisé.

_-Et si je t'avertis cette fois ?_ Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement son visage du mien qui devenait de plus en plus écarlate. Je le vis discrètement poser ses lunettes près du téléphone avant de reprendre mon menton entre ses doigts comme plus tôt et avec l'intention de m'embrasser de nouveau.

C'est vraiment fou ce qu'il ressemble à Naru sans lunettes…Je fixe ses yeux alors qu'il continue à s'approcher lentement de mon visage. Qu'es que je fais ? Je le repousse, je le laisse faire ? Qu'es que dirait Naru ? Est-ce-que Kyouya tentera d'allez plus loin ? Dois-je le laisser aller plus loin si il y à lieu ? Et encore une fois et Naru ?

Kyouya glissa la main qu'il tenait sur mon menton jusqu'à ma nuque et m'embrasse enfin, qu'es que je fais, je réponds ou je le repousse ? Je le sens qui passe son bras derrière mon dos et m'attire contre lui, Naru dit toujours qu'il s'en contrefout de toute manière…

Et ainsi j'avais timidement répondu à son baisé.

Puis il avait un peu poussé en glissant ses mains sous mon chemisier mais là encore je l'avais laissé faire.

Kyouya entreprit même de défaire les premiers boutons de ma blouse mais s'arrêta un moment en voyant toutes mes ecchymoses et mes contusions, il me questionna du regard mais comme je n'avais pas la moindre envie de lui répondre, je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser de moi-même. Raté, après avoir profité de ce baiser, il me souffla la question à l'oreille _: Comment tu t'es fait cela ?_

_-En déménagent de mon ancien appartement, je suis tombé dans l'escalier avec un carton très lourd_. Mentis-je, ça lui suffit, tant mieux.

_-C'est douloureux_ ? S'inquiet-il en desserrant son emprise.

_-Non..._soufflais-je doucement, baissant les yeux et en me remettant à penser à Naru…

_-Certaine ?_ Dit-il en me reprenant fortement contre lui, je ne répondu rien mais il dû le prendre pour un oui car il m'embrasse de nouveau.

Puis il m'avait gentiment entrainé vers ma chambre, comment il avait deviné qu'elle porte ouvrir…sais pas…Je crois que dans ce genre d'immeuble, tout les appartements étaient pareils et il avait dû être déjà allez chez Haruhi.

Nous étions tombés sur le lit sans arrêter de nous embrasser et je passais sans cesse entre apprécier le moment et m'inquiéter de ce que Naru pourrait en penser. Il avait fini par complètement me déboutonner mon chemisier et je l'avais très peu subtilement incité à enlever la veste de son uniforme. Puis je lui avais enlevé sa cravate tout en déposant quelques petits baisers dans son cou et il m'avait fait rouler sous lui tout en désagrafant mon soutien-gorge d'une main agile, c'est à se demander à combien de filles il en avait enlevé. Naru lui, à toujours eu de la difficulté avec ca, enfin, plus maintenant mais à notre première fois j'ai dû l'enlever moi-même tellement il était maladroit. Naru….

Kyouya m'embrassa à nouveau me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées, mais après un long moment où je ne pris aucune initiative, il se redressa légèrement pour déboutonner lui-même sa chemise et l'enlever.

Il revint lentement contre moi et embrassa doucement ma gorge, je sentis ses mains chaudes sous ma jupe. Naru, lui, a les mains froides…

Et alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous ma culotte et qu'il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens (Naru, lui, a les yeux bleus…) je fus prise de panique et le repoussa violement.

Le pauvre était tombé à bas du lit et me lança un regard interloqué. Je me suis redressée sur mon lit en prenant soin de bien cacher le haut de mon corps nu avec un oreiller.

_-désoler… _

Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit.

_-Je vais trop rapidement, désolé._ C'est qu'il est conciliant celui-là ! Vous imaginez comment Naru aurait réagit _? J'aurais dû m'y attendre, ah les vierges !_ Plaisantât-il gentiment en passant un bras derrière mon dos.

Vierge ? Il pence que…oh ! Je vois, pas si mal, c'est l'excuse rêvée…

Et alors qui se remettait à embrasser mon cou et en dégageant légèrement mon oreiller, je le repousse de nouveau, doucement cette fois.

_-C'est gênant…._Dis-je en abordant un air très intimidé que je n'eus même pas besoin d'imiter (C'est que c'est réellement gênant !) _Nous nous connaissons à peine et….._

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en remontant les yeux sur lui, il soupira en se laissant tomber dos contre mon lit.

_-Ca va, je comprends. _Dit-il en glissant deux doigts le long de mon dos, _tu es timide… _

_-Merci de le comprendre…_Dis-je tout bas en me laissant tomber à son coté mais sans lâcher mon oreiller.

_-Question de se connaitre,_ je tourne doucement la tête vers lui. _Que fais-tu demain ?_

_-heum, rien. Je crois..._

_-Je t'invite à diner._

_-C'est que je…_

_-Je n'accepterai aucun refus. _Coupa-il, là il est exactement comme Naru quand il se met une idée en tête. Oh ! Naru, il voulait que je le rappelle. Mais Kyouya est encore là donc…Bah, il va surement partir bientôt.

_-Bon, d'accord…ouais..._Je suis alors resté à ne rien dire pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne me prenne contre lui (L'oreiller comprise).

_-C'est la première fois qu'une fille me repousse_. Commentât-il en coupant notre silence.

_-Oh, tu t'en remettras._ Dis-je un peu amusé alors qu'il déposait un léger baisé sur ma tête.

Et il n'était pas parti. Enfin, je ne l'avais pas clairement chassé non plus. Et en plus, je fus celle qui tomba endormie la première. Je fus aussi la première réveillée. Il dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, la tête légèrement tourné vers moi et un bras passé par dessue ma poitrine. J'aurais peut-être dû le réveiller mais…Naru lui se lève toujours très tôt mais de lui-même, j'ai déjà eu le malheur de le réveiller, pas jolie.

Alors je ne prendrais pas la chance d'essayer avec Kyouya.

Je m'étais levé en essayant de ne pas le déranger et était allé me faire une tasse de thé bien chaud. Ensuite j'étais allez prendre une douche. Mes bleus avaient palis mais étaient toujours bien visible. Je m'eu séché les cheveux et entra dans ma chambre armée d'une serviette blanche. Kyouya semblait toujours dormir.

Je pris de mon tiroir une jupe, une culotte, un soutif puis un haut. J'avais ensuite replacé ma serviette de bain qui commençait à glisser. En me retournant vers la porte, j'eus comme un sursaut en croisant le regard de Kyouya.

-Ne te gêne pas pour moi. Dit-il doucement.

(Que si que je vais me gêner !)Je l'avais ignoré et me dirigea vers la porte pour allez me changer dans ma salle de bain.

-Tu t'es réellement fait ça dans un escalier ? Dit-il en faisant la grimace.

-Bien sur, pourquoi ?

-J'ai passé la moitié de ma jeunesse dans les hôpitaux de mon père et j'ai vu bon nombre d'accidenté d'escalier. Et ça n'y ressemble pas. Fini-il.

-Mais qu'es que vous avez, vous les mecs, à toujours contredirent ce que je vous dis ?

_-tiens donc, un autre...«mecs »?_ Dit-il avec une pointe de jalousie, mais qu'es qu'il va s'imaginer, que nous sortons ensembles ?

-_Ouais. Kazuya_ (Parce que c'est comme ça que j'appelle Naru devant Kyouya) _m'a fait une scène, un problème avec ça ? _Houlà, C'est que je suis de mauvais poiles, moi, ce matin !

_-Dit-moi, ton ami, ce Kazuya, vous sortez ensemble ?_ Demandât-il légèrement tendu.

_-Non,_ il sembla se détendre, _il a toujours dit non_. Et il se tendi à nouveau.

_-Alors c'est un idiot_, dit-il froidement.

-Je sais…Il est vert de jalousie sitôt que je suis avec un autre garçon, il est possessif, de temps en temps il peut même être attention é mais pas foutu de me dire oui.

Kyouya sembla soudain très sombre.

-Donc tu l'aime ? dit-il froidement

-Comme une folle. Avouais-je sans hésiter.

Il se leva alors et vint vers, il me prit contre lui.

_-S'il est idiot à ce point, oublie-le…._susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

-_C'est ce que Bou-san me conseille…._

_-Le moine ? Bonne idée, écoute-le. _

Je ne répondu rien et me défit de son emprise légère pour allez me vêtir.

Lorsque je suis ressorti toute habitée, il était appuyé contre le dos de mon canapé.

-Je dois y allez. Dit-il doucement. Je passe te chercher à cinq heures. Soit prêtre. Le plus chic que tu le peu. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sans hésiter avant de partir.

Ma vie amoureuse est trop compliquée!

Toute suite après je suis allé fouiller dans ma garde robe pour me trouver une robe de soirée. J'en avais quelques unes que j'avais eues lors de cas ou la tenue était nécessaire. Je fis mon choix sur l'une des plus jolies, très sexy, très ajusté.

Peut-être que je devrais en choisir une autre…non, l'autre bien que plus ample était encore plus décolté et ma troisième, que j'avais eu lors d'un bal mascarade était…trop appropriée pour une mascarade.

Ensuite, j'avais téléphonée à Naru.


End file.
